Naruto Dios de otra dimencion
by joamajamo
Summary: han pasado 2 años y medio desde la derrota de Madara y Naruto tubo que alejarse de todos para poder dominar sus poderes después de absorber la energía del Jubi y se pregunta que es la que tiene que hacer ahorra. Como si Kami respondiera su pregunta una misteriosa luz lo absorbe Naruto/haren/miu,renka y mas
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Dios de otra dimensión.**

**Resumen:** han pasado 2 años y medio desde la derrota de Madara y Naruto tubo que alejarse de todos para poder dominar sus poderes después de absorber la energía del Jubi y se pregunta que es la que tiene que hacer ahorra. Como si Kami respondiera su pregunta una misteriosa luz lo absorbe y aparece en una habitación extraña rodeados de personas desconocidas que hará Naruto ahorra.

Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha. Nieto de Madara Uchiha se encuentra en la isla de Uzushiogakure en la cima de un gran árbol con vista de la villa una vez poderosa que se necesito la alianza de tres de las cinco aldeas shinobis para derrotarla.

Naruto se encuentra en esta isla ya que después de derrotar a su abuelo y absorber la energía del Jubi en el tuvo que alejarse de todos para poder dominar su poder ya que era muy destructivo. Han pasado dos años y medio desde que derrote al abuelo Madara y absorbí la energía del Jubi en mi pensó Naruto mientras tocaba su ocarina y una hermosa pero melancólica tonada sonaba (la canción de lugia de Pokemon) recordó todo el entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar para dominar a voluntad sus nuevos poderes como el dominio de todas las naturalezas elementales de chakra y también los doujutsu que consiguió al absorber al un ser de chakra puro que le otorgo el byakuga, el rinnegan perfecto y el EMS y a terminar de dominar las tres grandes técnicas del sharingan. Técnicamente hablando ahorra el era un Dios. ¿Qué debo hacer ahorra no puedo volver a la aldea ya que causaría inestabilidad a las demás aldeas? Pensó Naruto que bestia una armadura de batalla como la de su abuelo Madara con el abanico de batalla de este mismo. Como si kami respondiera a su pegunta una luz muy intensa apareció ante el y lo consumió en si.

Cuando su vista despejo pudo ver que estaba en un lugar lleno de personas diferentes. Estaba un anciano que era muy alto de cabello rubio y una enorme barba, bestia un kimono verde y pudo observa unos protectores de brazos muy extraños, la siguiente persona era un hombre de cabello negra y bigote y unos ojos muy extraños con un kimono blanco, el otro era un hombre pequeño con un sobrero de hongo negro también con bigote pero menos cuidado que el anterior y un libro obviamente pervertido pero lo estaba observado como el resto, a la par de este estaba un hombre con los músculos muy voluminosos y una cicatriz en su rostro como la de Iruka-sensei.

Miro a otro hombre de piel canela y también con músculos muy voluminosos sin camisa y unos pantaloncillos con el cabello azul y una tela roja atada a su frente miro al lado de este y vio una increíble y hermosa mujer de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y una copa D bestia un kimono rosado que resaltaba su figura de reloj de arena y una katana larga atada a su espalda la ultima mujer y mejor dicho chica que vio era una preciosa rubia en un traje de spandex con un delantal amarillo ellas eran en todo el sentido de la palabra diosas bajadas del cielo.

Ummm disculpen ¿saben donde estoy? Pregunto Naruto todavía con su armadura y su Gunbai en su mano listo para la batalla pero este parecía demasiado grande para el, espero pero que, que es lo que me paso ¿Por qué me veo como un chico de 10 años? Exclamo Naruto, estaba sumamente confundido primero estaba en un árbol tocando su ocarina entonces una luz aparece y lo chupa y ahorra estaba en una habitación con personas a las que jamás había visto nunca con dos mujeres sumamente hermosas y su cuerpo era el de un chico de 10 años de edad.

Los maestros estaban muy pero muy confundidos primero aparece una extraña luz de quien sabe donde y al desaparecer la luz mostrando a un chico de 10 años con una extraña armadura y un arma muy extraña que se unía a una hoz por una cadena. Bueno chico yo no se lo que paso realmente y yo no creo que nadie aquí sabe lo que posa exactamente lo que paso a menos que tu nos digas lo que crees que paso? Pregunto el anciano.

Bueno, todo lo que yo estaba haciendo era tocar mi ocarina en un árbol y pensando que iba hacer continuación cuando una luz apareció y me trajo no oía y veía nada en absoluto solo la blancura y después solo aparecí aquí dijo Naruto. Todos los maestros y la chica se preguntaron como una luz blanca aparece derepente y deja a un chico detrás de si.

Bueno para adelantarnos a algunas preguntas estamos en el país de Japón y estas en el dojo conocido como Ryonzanpaku dijo el anciano mirando al chico, Naruto no conocía este país Japón o este dojo llamado Ryonzanpaku pero podía determinar que estas personas poseían un gran poder y si podía determinar su nivel diría que el mas anciano tenia un nivel de un kage y los demás en nivel de jounin alto llegando a sannin y la chica mas pequeña el de un genin. Y siendo un Uchiha no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de una pelea.

Déjame tener una lucha contigo anciano dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, esto sorprendió a los demás maestro a excepción del anciano por la sorpresa de su declaración para una lucha con el súper hombre invencible, chico enserio usted no quiere una lucha con el te derrotara en menos de un segundo como a un insecto así que toma mi consejo dijo el hombre corpulento con la cicatriz en la frente ya que se preocupaba por la vida del chico.

Ohohoho es muy agradable ver como la juventud se decide a luchar, muy bien voy a entrenar contigo chico dijo el anciano mientra se ponía de pie y abría la puerta para llegar al campo de entrenamiento, cada uno tomo su postura Naruto estaba parado firme con su mano izquierda en su espalda y la derecha hacia delante en forma de cuchilla. Nunca antes había visto esa postura pero eso no importa dijo el anciano, listo para pelear en 3…2….1! El anciano corrió a una felicidad que no se podía ver pero freno la mayoría de su poder ya que no quería matar al muchacho.

Usted debería dejar de subestimarme, podría hacer que te mate por eso dijo Naruto sacando su Gunbai y su hoz bloqueando el golpe que dejo una fisura en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto, Hayato se sorprendió por su defensa pero lo dejo pasar y salto hacia atrás y trato de patear pero fallo ya que Naruto uso su hoz sobre el y tubo que bloquearlo con sus protectores de brazos y siguió avanzando hasta que una aguja senbon hecha de agua se acercó a el y la esquivo escapando de las agujas que se acercaban. **Estilo de agua: mil agujas de agua voladoras de la muerte **dijo Naruto moviendo a un lado para ver como el anciano era curiosa por saber como controlaba el agua para hacer las agujas que se clavaron en los árboles.

Los espectadores estaban mas que asombrados por las capacidades del chico para bloquear los golpes y patadas del anciano que derrotarían a la mayoría en el nivel de discípulos pero más fascinante era su capacidad de hacer agujas senbon con el agua del ambiente y usarlas para atacar al anciano, el chico tiene un gran poder Apa! De hecho esa fuerza y flexibilidad para poder detener cada uno de esos ataques es sorprendente. Dijo el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote bien cuidado, al ver que los otros maestros estaban de acuerdo Miu estaba empezando a preocuparse por su abuelo.

Es suficiente supongo que es hora para mi de no contenerme mas dijo el anciano con determinación avanzó rápidamente hacia adelante y comenzó una andana una andanada de golpes y patadas furiosas a Naruto que bloque fácilmente con su gunbai, estos es todo lo que tienes anciano comento Naruto para burlarse de el pero no afecto a su oponente que nunca dejo que ese tipo de comentario lo afectaran pero ya estaba sin aliento.

Es todo lo que tienes bien por que es mi turno y estas al alcancé de mi adivinación, Naruto se coloco en una postura que nadie había visto antes con su mano derecha hacia el piso y la mano izquierda hacia el cielo y las rodillas flexionadas **Ocho Trigramas 361 palmas **dijo Naruto y se abalanzo hacia a delante a una velocidad que nadie logro ver hasta que era muy tarde ya que empezó a golpear al anciano, 2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32 palmas, 64 palmas, 128 palmas, el anciano ya estaba muy golpeado al llegar a esta secuencia pero Naruto la finalizo 361 palmas dijo el anciano ya estaba inconciente a las 300 palmas.

Eres muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente para vencerme dijo Naruto llevando al anciano inconciente hacia los espectadores que estaban sorperdidos par la fuerza pura del chico que venció al súper hombre invencible ya que muy pocos lo podían igualar y llevarlo a un empate en una pelea. Oh no abuelo dijo la joven rubia corriendo al anciano inconsciente por que tuviste que matarlo dijo ella con lagrimas en las ojos, no te preocupes no esta muerto solo esta inconciente lo curare ya que no me gusta ver llorar a las chicas lindas, dijo Naruto causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven mientras colocaba con cuidado al anciano en el piso de la habitación en ese instantes todos quedaron fascinados por el sonido y el brillo verde que se concentraban en las manos de Naruto con el cual comenzó a sanar al anciano dejándolo sin ningún tipo de lesión.

Listo esta completamente sano ahorra, pero el deberá pasar unos días en reposo por el agotamiento de enfrentamiento, dijo mientra sacaba su ocarina y se dirigía hacia la puerta del dojo tocando una hermosa tonada (la canción de tapion de dragon ball z), es… espera por favor no me dijiste cual es tu nombre chico dijo el anciano mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Dijo Naruto mirándolo nuevamente, mi nombre es Hayato Furinji y ella es mi nieta Miu Furinji ha sido un placer luchar contigo joven Naruto dijo Hayato mientras desaparecía en un remolino en el aire solo dejando el sonido de su ocarina, ese muchacho es increíblemente hábil para alguien de su edad, solo espero que no se una a Yami.

El fin

Espero que le haya gustado este fic ya que es el primero que escribo y lo he basado en un fic. Que leí pero con ciertos cambios


	2. Chapter 2

**El Dios Maestro de los maestros**

_**No soy creador de naruto ni de Kenichi estos perteneces fueron creados por **_ _**Masashi Kishimoto**__** y a **_ _**Shun Matsuena**_

Era un hermoso día el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y los pájaros cantaban, los estudiantes se dirigían a la escuela y todos hablaba con sus amigos para muchos un día normal ecepto para una hermosa rubia de 5.5 pies de altura bastante buena para su edad con el uniforme estándar de la preparatoria Koryo ya que desde hace algunos días atrás pensaba en extraño muchacho llamado Naruto que derroto a su abuelo.

Hasta que un cierto sonido la trajo al mundo real era la misma melodía que escucho tocar a aquel muchacho hace años cuando dejo el dojo el mismo que ocupaba sus pensamiento desde hace mucho, siguiendo su oído Miu siguió la melodía con la esperanza de encontrase con Naruto pero solo lo pudo divisar por un momento pero eso le basto para reconocerlo. Ya que observo a un joven no a este hombre de 6 pies de altura con un cabello dorado como el sol noto que el mismo estaba recortado y peinado hacia atrás y un mechón sobresalía en el frente (el peinado de Sosuke Aizen de bleach) y bestia un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca manga larga y una chaqueta blanca con adornos blancos y zapatos negros (para ver imagen ver  view/357703 ) todo lo que pudo pensar al verlo fue SEXY hasta que desapareció.

Miu se decepcionó al no poder seguirlo ya que estaba retrasada para la escuela pero se prometió a si misma que iba a encontrar a Naruto cueste lo que cueste.

_**Salón de clase. **_

Todo el mundo estaba acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares para iniciar la clase, el profesor comenzó la clase como lo hacia todos los días pasando la lista de asistencias una ves hecho esto dijo. Jóvenes este día tenemos a un nuevo estudiante que se integra a nuestro salón por favor denle la bienvenida, en el precisó momento que el profesor termino su introducción la puerta del aula se abrió mostrando a un joven muy impresionante, todas las chicas del salón se sonrojaron al instante que lo vieron ya que para ellas lo que estaban observando era un dios y los chicos se molestaron ya que estaba consiguiendo toda la atención. Por favor puedes introducirte dijo el maestro, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Gilgamesh dijo el joven en ese precisó instante Miu levanto la cabeza ya que estaba distraída pensando en la persona que tenia enfrente.

Naruto se dirigió hacia un asiento vacío que precisamente estaba al lado de Miu al verla Naruto de dio una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que su rostro inventara un nuevo tipo de rojo. Na… Naruto que estas haciendo aquí dijo Miu, bueno parece que estamos en la misma clase dijo alegremente tomando asiento al lado de ella todo esto mientras era observado por un chico de cabello negro verdusco con aura de maldad en el y aspecto alienígena

Naruto miro al lado de Miu y se percato de cómo este chico lo observaba y no le causo nada de confianza ya que despedía una aura de maldad pero de debilidad al mismo tiempo y dedujo que ira del tipo que usa a otros para lograr su cometido pero sobre todo su sangre Uchiha le decía que este tipo no era de confianza y que lo eliminara.

_**Fin de clases.**_

Acercándose a la ventana del aula que se encontraba en un cuarto piso Naruto salto por ella, muchos de las demás alumnos gritaron su nombre al verlo saltar pero se tranquilizaron el ver que estaba en el suelo ileso y bien. Se acerco a un árbol de buen tamaño con ramos robustas y subió a el de un salto y saco su almuerzo que el había elaborado eran unos camarones tempuras, arroz al curry y vegetales al vapor y su siempre amado ramen.

Que bien ramen, ramen dijo el al momento que se llevaba los fideos a la boca. Eh! Tu quiero hablar contigo de algo dijo un joven de robusto de cabello castaño y gafas de sol mientras miraba a Naruto en la cima del árbol preguntándose como diablos llego allí.

Naruto simplemente lo ignoro concentrándose en su comida casera, Ey estoy hablando contigo dijo el sujeto de las gafas de sol furioso por ser ignorado golpeando en suelo con su pie.

¿Usted tiene una sentencia de muerte? Dijo Naruto desviando su atención de su comida mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo estremecerse y tragar saliva al sujeto mientras este retrocedía.

Naruto salto de la cima del árbol y aterrizó perfectamente en el suelo, entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dijo Naruto. He visto que estas llamando toda la atención de las chicas niño bonito así que voy a romperte la cara y todas las chicas de fijaran en mi y me amaran, ah y por cierto mi nombre es Kozo Ukita.

Ha Naruto no le importaba cual era el problema del chico, pero lo que no toleraría era esa actitud petulante así que tendría que darle un escarmiento a este chico. Hare esto rápido para que no te duela tanto dijo Ukita corriendo hacia Naruto con la intención de derribarlo en ese momento Naruto tubo suficiente de la insolencia de este chico y desato su instinto asesino y proyectándolo hacia el chico lo para en seco, mientas este no podía respirar por lo pesado del ambiente.

Ukita no sabia lo que paso pero solo sintió como era apastado por una fuerza increíble y solo pudo deducir que la persona enfrente de el era quien producía este efecto entonces paso cuando lo miro a los ojos vio como esta persona lo podía asesinar en mas de mil manera y sin esfuerzo alguno fue tan abrumador para el que no lo pudo contener y vomito su almuerzo y sentía como era apastado por esta persona.

Hombre esto están aburrido exclamo Naruto mientras flexionó su cuello tronando sus vértebras y desaparecía su instinto asesino mientras se alejaba del lugar dejado a un conmocionado Ukita. In…in… increíble fue todo lo que pudo decir Ukita antes de perderla conciencia. Hahahaha eres muy interesante Naruto dijo el chico con aspecto alienígena mientas varias chicas gritaron por el aspecto del chico y huyeron.

_**En otra parte de la escuela.**_

"Mierda" pensó Kenichi mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de Tsukuba el capitán del club de karate ya que después de derrotar a Daimonji quería pelear con el para medir su habilidad.

Tal parece que donde quiera que vaya siempre habrá alguien que actúe como un imbecil, Kenichi y su oponente miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Naruto de cuclillas en la azotea de la escuela. El los miro pero su mirada de detuvo en el oponente de Kenichi, Tsukuba recordó quien era el sujeto que lo estaba mirando que ¿Qué paso con Ukita? Se supone que te daría una paliza dijo Tsukuba.

Naruto desapareció de su vista y apareció en un cráter en el suelo en medio de ambos con su rinnegan activo, _**lo que debería preocuparte mas en este momento es si voy a matarte o no**_ dijo Naruto con su voz distorsionada. Tsukuba sabia que no era rival para el sujeto frente a el y decidió huir subiendo una valla metálica pero Naruto se anticipo a esto y lo golpeo en el estomago con una pequeña bala de aire asiendo escupir sangre y desmayarse. No… no puede ser grito Kenichi derroto a Tsukuba sin moverse quien diablo será su maestro pensó Kenichi mientras miraba a Tsukuba inconsciente.

Tu eres amigo de Miu no es así dijo Naruto trayendo a Kenichi de nuevo a la realidad, si… si dijo Kenichi en el temor del sujeto frente a el. Mmm… se alejo Naruto del lugar pero antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo siendo abrazado por Miu mientras esta gritaba su nombre.

Hola Miu-chan siempre tan hermosa dijo Naruto haciendo a esta ponerse roja como un tomate mientras trataba de soltarse de su abrazo ¡No! Naruto-kun tienes que volver al Ryonzanpaku ya que recordé que los maestros quieren hablar contigo así que cuando yo o unos de los maestro te volviéramos a ver teníamos que decir te que regresaras así que tienes que ir dijo Miu con unos ojos de cachorro y sus mejillas infladas que hizo que Naruto quisiera exprimir su mejillas como un lindo bebe.

Esta bien Miu-chan iré, ¿así que podrías soltarme de tu abrazo de la muerte? pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, pero Miu tenia abrazado su brazo derecho entre sus enormes pechos que se exprimían uno a otro.

Miu se ria para si misma como tenia planeado esto, si puedo seducir a Naruto-kun con mi encanto y mi comida podría ser su esposa y podemos tener nuestro propios hijos pensó Miu mientras se reía en su interior en el camino hacia el Ryonzanpaku siempre abrazando el brazo de Naruto Kenichi detrás de ellos.

¿Quién es este tipo creyendo que puede tener a Miu para el? ese debería ser yo pensó Kenichi mientras estaban en las puertas del Dojo. Naruto levanto su brazo izquierdo y con su dedo meñique para abrir las puestas con una fuerza devastadora asiendo que estas golpearan contra el muro sorprendiendo a Kenichi, no… no es posible ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso con su dedo meñique? Se pregunto.

_**Dentro del Dojo.**_

Venerable tal parece que Miu pudo encontrar a Naruto. Dijo el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote bien cuidado mientras bebía su te en la sala principal y todos los demás maestros estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Hola a todos mire Naruto-kun esta aquí dijo Miu mientras dejaba a Naruto con los demás maestros mientras fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Naruto observo al venerable y a los demás maestros sentados en la sala en silencio mientras que Kenichi se fue a cambiar también por su ropa de entrenamiento.

Naruto muchacho estamos muy agradecido por acceder venir a vernos, dijo el venerable haciendo asentir a todos los demás maestros. Entonces ¿que es lo que necesitan de mi viejo? pregunto Naruto "Queremos que nos entrenes en tu camino" dijo el venerable mientras que Naruto empezó a reírse pensando que era una broma la que le estaban jugando, pero dejo de hacerlo al darse cuenta de la seriedad de los maestro y los miro seriamente.

¿Ustedes están hablando enserio? Dijo Naruto mientas que los maestros solo asentían asiendo que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa. Pe ¿pero ustedes son maestro en su respectivo arte? Por que quieren que yo los entrene si ya están en el pináculo de su arte exclamo Naruto.

Nosotros sabemos eso pero queremos que tu nos entrenes ya que los otro maestro y yo hemos quedado fascinados desde el día de nuestra lucha con tu poder y habilidad por favor entrénanos en tus caminos exclamo en venerable, entonces todos ellos se inclinaron ante el auque el tipo de la cicatriz en la cara fue un poco reacio en hacerlo ya que para el era muy humillante inclinarse ante un niño.

Yo… yo no se que decir pero woh. Naruto se sorprendió cuando Miu llego a la sala vistiendo su traje de spandex púrpura que delineaba su esplendía figura de reloj de arena resaltando sus caderas y su pecho tal ves de copa D mientras esta se colocaba un delantal de color amarillo, Naruto-kun que es lo que quieres cenar dijo Miu sonriendo mientras miraba a Naruto que le devolvió la sonrisa, Ramen por favor contesto Naruto mientras Miu se rió mientras iba con dirección a la cocina, mientras que el venerable juntos con los demás maestros tenían curiosidad por la actitud de Miu y Naruto ya que perecían una pareja.

No somos novios, pero no me molestaría ser el novio de Miu si ella esta de acuerdo dijo Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa los maestro y al venerables este ultimo tenia algo en mente, "incluso **un alma con una tonalidad gris parece que tiene un corazón calido que aria que cualquier mujer se enamore de el**".

Kenichi estaba terminado de arreglar su ropa de entrenamiento mientras se dirigía a la sala principal para preguntar cual era el entrenamiento que tenia que realizar el día de hoy, al llegar pudo ver que Naruto y sus maestro estaban finalizando su conversación y entro y pregunto cual era su ejercicio los maestro le dijeron que se suponía tenia que correr 1000 veces alrededor del Dojo dejándolo con una mirada de espanto y la boca abierta mientras comenzaba su ejercicio.

Bueno supongo que podría enseñarles mi estilo de lucha, pero ustedes necesitarían un sistema de circulatorio de chakra ya que si el no podré enseñarles todo lo que podrían hacer pero será muy doloroso cuando lo cree en sus cuerpos pero por su entrenamiento previo creo que lo soportaran muy bien comento Naruto

Ey esperen yo no se siquiera sus nombre salvo por el anciano, dijo Naruto riéndose nerviosamente mientas se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras que los maestros tenían una gota en la cabeza por olvidar presentarse.

Mi nombre es Ma Kensei por favor cuide de nosotros maestro dijo el hombre bajito y con sombrero, mi nombre es Shio Sakaki se presento el hombre de la cicatriz en la cara, yo soy Apachai Hopachai gracias por enseñarnos dijo el hombre moreno, soy Shigure Kosaka dijo la hermosa mujer del kimono rosa que resaltaba su figura, mi nombre es Akisame Koetsuji me ciento muy honrado de que nos permita conocer sus enseñanzas dijo el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote cuidado.

Naruto asintió y se inclino ante ellos, también estoy agradecido de que me hayan elegido como su maestro, dijo Naruto mientras les daba una enorme sonrisa bueno con eso terminado la cena esta lista y probaran mi ramen casero dijo Miu mientras colocaba una enorme olla llena de ramen en la mesa del comedor, mientras que Naruto rápidamente tomaba un lugar en la mesa y tomando su porción de las alimentos conmocionando a todos por su velocidad.

Woh Miu-Chan tu ramen casero esta delicioso dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Miu y esta soltaba una risita en ese momento Shigure se pregunto por que también quería cocinar para Naruto pero rápidamente lo descarto.

No… no es… justo ustedes ya están cenando dijo Kenichi mientras entraba al comedor con su ropa sucia por todas partes mientras se dirigía a uno de los lugares vacíos del comedor y tomo lo que quedaba de alimento.

Hmmmm ¿debería volver a casa o quedarme aquí? Pensó Naruto mientras era observado por Miu y como si leyera su mente se adelanto. Naruto-Kun tiene que quedarse aquí ya que entrenaras a los maestro dijo Miu con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kenichi escupió lo ultimo de sus fideos cuando escucho lo que Miu dijo ya que no podía creerlo. El va a entrenar a los MAESTRO!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y tratare de subir el próximo lo antes posible

La historia es un harén y en están Miu, Renka y Shigure pero también se unirán otras Ustedes pueden decir me cuales prefieren mientras avanza la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**El dios es maestro y discípulo**

Kenichi estaba mas que sorprendido por lo que escucho decir a Miu "el va a entrenar a los maestro" que diablos. Miu se rió del rostro de Kenichi mientras este observaba a Naruto que ni se inmuto y siguió comiendo el delicioso ramen que preparo Miu.

Entonces maestro, ¿que entrenamiento quieres que realicemos? Pregunto el venerable mientras sus ojos brillaron por la emoción que sentía de aprender algo nuevo pero Naruto lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Recuerdas que tienes que conseguir el sistema de chakra para poder realizar lo que yo hago, por el momento solo realizaremos otro tipo de ejercicios ya que el sello que necesito para hacer que sus cuerpos generen el sistema de chakra junto con la técnica de creación que se necesita tardara por lo menos 1 semana incluso con personas de su nivel.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente cuando los maestros se deprimieron por no poder practicar para hacer las cosas locas que Naruto podía hacer, pero haremos ejercicios que son de mi propia creación, lo que les permitirá aumentar su nivel de repitencia, fuerza y velocidad a pesar de que ustedes están casi en la cumbre de sus habilidades eso no quiere decir que no hay espacio para mejorar.

Cada uno de los maestros asintió a sus palabras, pensando que tipos de ejercicios iban a realizar para poder desarrollar más estas 3 cualidades, esta bien comencemos con la tortu... quiero decir el entrenamiento dijo Naruto mientras en sus labios de dibujaba una sonrisa espelúznate, los maestros levantaron una ceja al notar lo familiar que resultaban esas palabras pero no sabían donde las habían escuchado.

_**En un lugar oscuro.**_

¿Qué? Alguien derroto a Tsukuba y a Ukita una chica pelirroja con una boina verde y un pantalón desgarrado de una pierna dijo. Mientras golpeaba un saco de arena sostenido por un matón de segunda, ella dio una patada que hizo que el saco y el matón se estrellaran contra la pared. Envía a Takeda y a Koga para que lo busque y le pidan que se una a nosotros dijo la chica. Sorprendiendo a su asistente pero ¿Qué paso si el se niega a unírsenos Kisara?

Kisara le dio una sonrisa gatuna, "lo obligare a que se nos una"

_**En el Dojo Ryonzanpaku**_

En el dojo se escuchaba dos sonidos el sonido de los jadeos por el cansancio debido a un gran esfuerzo y el otro era una sonido muy relajante que provenía de una lira que era tocada por Naruto (melodía de la lira ver en watch?v=e8-E0G7KCEg) mientras observaba a sus discípulos los maestros del Ryonzanpaku sudar profusamente mientras que el venerable tenia un poco de sudor en la frente. En ese momento Naruto detuvo la melodía mirando a los maestro ¿Cómo van hacer capases de destruir a sus oponentes con ese nivel de esfuerzo? Vamos continúen dijo Naruto.

Naruto escucho los gemidos que los maestro hicieron al volver a hacer los ejercicios, Naruto nos tratas como esclavos Naruto sonrío ante el comentario de Shigure, hago lo posible contesto el volviendo a tocar. Al menos con esa melodía los maestros sentían que su fuerza no decaía tanto.

Miu sonrío ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella mientras colocaba vasos con agua en el suelo del Dojo y se acerco a Naruto para disfrutar de la melodía que este tocaba, los maestro al notar los vasos con agua rápidamente los tomaron bebiendo su contenido hasta la ultima gota.

Mientras estaba tocando Naruto pensaba en una forma para ganar algo de dinero para el Dojo ya que este sobrevivía gracias a la hábil contaduría de Miu el sabia que podía dar millones de dólares para el Dojo gracias a que publico la serie icha-icha en este mundo gracias la ayuda del jutsu de trasformación tomando la forma de Jiraya para publicar la serie que se convirtió en un rotundo éxito pero sabia que los maestro se negarían a esto entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Lo tengo grito sacando a Miu de su estado de relajación provocado por la melodía que este tocaba con su lira, Naruto dejo su lira en suelo y se acercó a Miu y la tomo de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos. OH Dios mío, hará lo que creo que va hacer pensó Miu poniendo se roja como un tomate mientra Naruto le sonreía. Miu encontré la forma para que nosotros podamos conseguir algo de dinero para el Dojo dijo Naruto.

Cuando escucho esto Miu salio de su estupor y sus ojos cambiaron a un signo dólar asombrando a Naruto por el amor de Miu al dinero. Podemos cantar una canción delante de una multitud en una calle que sea muy popular donde suelen haber productores buscando talento para cantar en conciertos dijo el.

Por lo tanto quieren actuar como artistas comento el venerable ya que había terminado con las ejercicios, Naruto negó con la cabeza "No" es solo algo que nos dejara una buena suma de dinero y solo estaremos de gira cuando esa productora haga un contrato formal con nosotros y en el se estipularía que solo será una vez al año gracias a mis poderes de persuasión dijo Naruto.

Miu se dejo deprimir mientras ella pensaba que Naruto no sabia que ella era absolutamente terrible para el cantar, Naruto-Kun yo… yo realmente no soy muy buena para cantar dijo ella. En ese instante Naruto pico su cuello sin causarle ningún daño, pero arreglo sus cuerdas vocales con un poco de chakra que mando por su cuello ya que con el podía curar a una persona y una parte especifica de esta.

Listo en estos momentos ya puedes cantar Miu dijo Naruto, Miu comprobó sus voz cantando una nota en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada pero se llevo una sorpresa al hacerlo ya que su voz se escucho en un radio de 1 Km. Su voz era hermosa ya que se escuchaba como una prodigiosa soprano o contralto.

Miu cambiémonos la ropa de entrenamiento y vallamos a una calle popular dijo Naruto. Miu asintió a sus palabras y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse al llegar rápidamente soltó su cabello que estaba trenzado y lo dejo suelto para que luciera como una cortina de oro, ella bestia un vestido rosa pálido casi blanco con una adorno en forma de lazo que resaltaba su busto, una chaqueta negra y bostas cafés. (Ver imagen en images/fansubs/793/12635/ep_517448_ ))

Kensei siendo el prevenido que era trato de sacar una foto de las bragas de Miu pero fue lanzado de nuevo al entrenamiento por Naruto, al ver lo Miu se sonrojo por su aspecto. Naruto bestia un pantalón negro con rayas difuminadas, una camisa blanca manga larga que estaban subidas hasta un poco mas debajo de sus codos, con un cuello en V que parcialmente dejaba su pecho al descubierto con dos pulseras doradas en cada muñeca y zapatos blancos (ver imagen en view/595532 sin la ropa de la escuela se ve realmente sexy pensó Miu.

Muy bien Miu vamos dijo Naruto mientras ella asentía y salieron por la puerta, momento después iban saltando por los techos de las casa y los edificios hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante concurrido.

_**Calle comercial de la ciudad.**_

Naruto salto con dirección a la multitud haciendo a estas jadear por la altura impresionante de la cual salto seguido por Miu sorprendiendo igual a la multitud.

Naruto saco una flauta trasversal mientras se acercaba a Miu y le dijo la canción que iba a cantar, Miu se sorprendió ya que conocía la canción por Akisame y era una de sus favoritas ella asintió confiada son una sonrisa hacia Naruto. En ese momento Naruto empezó a tocar la flauta agregando una pequeña cantidad de chakra para poner a las personas en un sutil genjutsu para que ellos creyeran que estaban en un campo de flores entonces Miu comenzó a cantar (canción de la diva del quito elemento para escuchar watch?v=dKZ2X-2jAQ0 escuchar la canción mientras leen la letra).

_The diva dance_

_**Il dolce suono  
Mi colpi di sua voce!...Ah, quella voce  
M'é qui nel cor discesa!...  
Edgardo! Lo ti son resa,  
Edgardo! Ah! Edgardo mio!  
Si, ti son resa!  
Fuggita io son da' toui nemici...(nemici)  
Un gelo mi serpeggia nel sen!  
Trema ogni fibra!... Vacilla il pié!  
Presso la fonte meco t'assidi alquanto...  
Si, presso la fonte meco t'assidi  
loque sgue son notas cantadas bocalmente y no pude encontrarlas pero oigan toda la canción.**_

El público no sabia que decir solo empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar lo más fuerte que podían ya que estaban atónitos ante los dos jóvenes ante ellos ya que uno era un talentoso flautista que hizo que todos creyeran que estaban en un hermoso páramo y mientras que la joven era en todas las palabras una diva muy talentosa ya que quedaron maravillado por su actuación. En la multitud habían personas muy adineradas que han escuchado opera antes pero nada a este nivel y pensaron donar dinero a las escuelas para desarrollar el talento.

OH, maravilloso jamás he oído un sonido así antes de este día, eso fue absolutamente fabuloso e hizo que mi corazón fuera a toda marcha. Ustedes tienen un talento como el que nunca he visto antes, dijo un hombre que llevaba un traje muy elegante de color caqui y lucio en sus 50 años.

Muchas gracias es usted muy amable por su comentario, mi nombre es Naruto y esta dulce joven es Miu ¿Cuál es su nombre señor? Dijo Naruto al hombre que se apeno por olvidar presentarse, ah perdona mi nombre es Franz von Stresemann soy un director de orquestas sinfónicas y productor, quisiera ofrecerles un contrato para que puedan actuar en conciertos al menos una ves al año y estoy muy seguro que serán multimillonarios en cuestión de 5 años. Que tal trato hecho dijo el hombre.

Naruto miro la mano y el rostro del hombre y pudo observar que decía la verdad y si no lo era bueno el se estaba metiendo en un problema muy grande ya que estaba tratando de embaucar a una persona que era que se arrepienta por tratar de tomar ventaja de ellos y Naruto tomaría su alma si lo intentaba.

Naruto estrecho la mano de Stresemann mientras el le ofrecía la otra a Miu quien igual la estrecho al ver que Naruto lo hizo bien, genial, genial ya puedo imaginarme lo populares que ustedes llegaran hacer ya que por lo que veo muchas personas están enviando texto y videos de ustedes dos.

Naruto tuvo una conversación con Stresemann antes de despedirse para regresar el Dojo para poder tomar un descanso. En el camino de regreso Miu sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Naruto y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras que disfrutaba de su compañía igual que Naruto disfrutaba la compañía de Miu, pero este momento se vio interrumpido cuando Naruto detecto a dos personas que los seguían tenían cierto nivel de poder pero ni se comparaban con el nivel de Miu.

Naruto suspiro mientra Miu le pregunto que pasaba, en eso el le señalo a las personas a sus espalda que los habían estado siguiendo, ¿ere tu el sujeto que derroto a Ukita dejándolo en coma por 1 semana? Pregunto un joven con una cola de caballo que estaba con otro chico de cabello negro y una bandada rojo en la frente, mientras Naruto los miraba molestos por interrumpir su tiempo con Miu.

Ey niño lindo dijo Koga mientras corría hacia Naruto y lanzaba una patada, pero Miu en ese momento la bloqueo con sus manos mientras que Koga le daba una sonrisa pervertida muy desagradable, no me importaría divertirme con tigo después que acabe con este tipo dijo Koga, el decir esas palabra el rostro de Naruto se volvió frío y dejo salir un denso instinto asesino hacia Koga para no afectar a Miu. Koga y Takeda al percatarse del instinto asesino ya era muy tarde Naruto estaba enfrente de Koga asustando a este por su velocidad ya que dejo una imagen residual detrás de si.

Naruto levanto la mano derecha acercándola a la frente de Koga y golpeándolo con un dedo igual como Tsunade lo hizo con el mandándolo a estrellarse en una pared cercana creando grietas en la pared, Takeda se pregunto como lo hizo ya que era realmente increíble.

Tu eres el próximo dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente a Takeda mientra este ultimo como los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a cambiar y desprendían poder puro. Deténganse! Se escucho una voz y a Naruto se enfado por la interrupción de la persona quien grito la cual era Kenichi quien se coloco entre el y Takeda.

No hay razones para luchar y además Naruto-san casi matas a Koga con lo que le acabas de hacer y estoy 100% seguro de que le harías lo mismo a Takeda exclamo Kenichi mientras le sostenía la mirada a Naruto y este quedo asombrado por su coraje y determinación ya que resistió muy bien el instinto que estaba liberando.

Naruto estaba impresionado pero a la vez confundido por como Kenichi sabia el nombre se esos dos asíque le pregunto ¿como es que sabes el nombre de este par de basuras Kenichi? Dijo Naruto mientras observaba a Takeda sujetar su brazo izquierdo y gracias a su rinnegan pudo notar que ese brazo estaba paralizado.

Bueno el tipo extraño con apariencia de extraterrestre de la escuela me contó sobre ellos y también me contó algunas cosas acerca de usted también dijo Kenichi, mientras que Naruto levantaba una ceja por e comentario que hizo, el chico extraterrestre el que me observaba cuando termine con Ukita bueno tendré que tener una conversación con el después peso Naruto.

Naruto miro ha donde se suponía estaba Takeda pero ya no se encontraba en ese lugar el ahorra estaba tratando de subir a un edificio para huir de la persona que lo atemorizó tanto, si estoy en la cima por fin puedo salir de aquí con vida pensó Takeda pero en ese instante su pierda resbalo dejándolo colgado de la cornisa con un solo brazo.

Naruto viendo que estaba en problema no lo podía dejar así desapareció de su lugar y apareció en la azotea del edificio sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad que utilizo para llegar a ese lugar, se acerco para ayudar a Takeda pero en ese momento su mano resbalo y callo en ese instante Naruto activo su rinnegan y dijo BANSHO TENSEI haciendo que Takeda fuera atraído hacia el, fue muy tonto lo que hiciste dijo Naruto.

Takeda de rió nerviosamente, bueno que seria hombre muerto si lucha contra ti dijo Takeda. Naruto lo comprendió ya que no pudo controlar si nivel de KI ya que estaba furioso por lo que ese tipo Koga.

Bueno el KI era para el tipo flaco por lo que sugirió con respecto a "Mi Miu" dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Miu ya que Naruto la consideraba suya, Takeda rió nerviosamente por el comentario que hizo y permaneció así por unos momentos hasta que Naruto se le acerco otra vez. Se que tienes el brazo izquierdo paralizado me permites verlo dijo Naruto. Takeda se pregunto como lo sabia sobre eso ya que nunca se los comento le mostró su brazo mientras que la mano de Naruto comenzó a brillar con un color verde claro y comenzó a recorrer el brazo paralizado de arriba hacia abajo, Takeda podía sentir como su brazo comenzaba a sanar y sus músculos a fortalecerse cuando Naruto termino Takeda estaba sin habla podía sentir y mover su brazo nuevamente hasta lo sentía mas fuerte que antes de la lesión, con eso basta no tendrás problemas para volver a usar tu brazo a su máxima fuerza dijo Naruto.

Muchas gracias dijo Takeda mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez ante Naruto que solo sonreía mientras se alejada del lugar con Miu de su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro y Kenichi detrás de ellos.

Venerable parece que escogimos a un buen maestro mientras estaba en la cima de una torre eléctrica con el venerable junto a el mientras este asentía a sus palabras, si también tenemos que guardar el hecho que nosotros estamos siendo entrenados por el, ya que desataría un pandemonio en el mundo de las artes marciales si se sabe que varios de los maestros mas poderosos vivos están siendo entrenados por el dijo el venerable.

Akisame miraba con duda al venerable y pregunto ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? Dijo, el venerable se rió un poco mientras le contaba su plan a Akisame mientras el parecía feliz con esta idea.

_**Devuelta en el dojo.**_

Sabes eso fue una cosa muy imprudente la que hiciste haya atrás dijo Naruto, mientras Kenichi trataba de decir algo en el momento que entraron en la sala principal del Dojo y se detuvo ya que los maestros tenían un aire de seriedad en sus rostros haciendo que los tres jóvenes se sintieran incómodos.

Naruto-Kun nos hemos enterado que hay ciertos grupos que podrían secuestrar a Miu u otra persona que tu consideres valiosa si se enteraran que nos estas entrenando, Naruto asintió comprendiendo ya que si YAMI y YOMI se enteraba harían todo a su halcones pera hacer que el los entrenara.

Y portal motivo nosotros nos sentiríamos honrados de que tomaras en titulo de nuestro discípulo mas poderoso como un disfraz para a lejar la atención del Kenichi-Kun y Miu-Chan mientras ellos se preparan para enfrentar a estos enemigos, y que también puedas aprender de nuestros caminos como nosotros hacemos contigo.

Kenichi estaba muy sorprendido por lo que sus maestros planeaban ellos querían protegerlo usando a Naruto para que el se preparara mejor para futuros retos pero también lo sorprendió que ellos querían entrenar a Naruto en sus respectivas artes como iba a funcionar su el ya era el maestro de los maestro.

Miu estaba muy confundida por como iba a funcionar esta idea, pero ella pensó que esto podía ser muy divertido para Naruto y los maestros.

Naruto se sorprendió por esta idea, me quieren como discípulo y el discípulo también estará entrenando a los maestro es así dijo Naruto mientras que los maestros asentían a sus palabras. Entonces el maestro se convierte en discípulo y los discípulos en maestros y viceversa esto podría ser muy divertido.

Los maestros estaban felices ya que podrían entrenar a un discípulo si tener ellos mismos tantas restricciones al momento de usar sus técnicas más poderosas.

**Aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios de cómo les pareció y que chicas quisieran que se integraran al harem y si Naruto debe enseñarles técnicas avanzadas a los maestro o solo las basicas y que los maestros se desarrollen ellos mismo una ves que tengan lo basico.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entrenando a un dios y la amenaza**

**Bueno esto va hacer muy divertido dijo** Naruto mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía a su habitación, pero fue detenido por Sakaki quien puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

**Creo que no debí hacer eso pensó** Sakaki. En ese momento Naruto se movió por reflejo usando su velocidad de rayo para deshabilitar a Sakaki dándole un codazo en el estomago dejando a este en el suelo sujetando su estomago**. Lo siento mucho es la costumbre dijo** Naruto. Todos los maestros sudaron al reconocer el mismo tipo de mecanismo de defensa que tenia Naruto ya que era el mismo que Miu utilizaba.

**Lo que quería decirte es que tu entrenamiento comienza en este mismos instante dijo** el adolorido Sakaki. Naruto tenia una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde pudo Observar a Ma Kensei practicando su Kenpo Chino, **como esta maestro pervertido dijo** Naruto sacando de concentración a Kensei. **Naruto la primera técnica que te mostrare es el **_**kakei**__**, **_**esta es una técnica defensiva del Tai-Chi donde se utiliza un movimiento de rotación en los brazos para minimizar la fuerza del ataque de tu oponente dijo** Kensei a Naruto quien lo miraba muy curioso.

Muy bien te mostrare el movimiento Naruto, **lánzame un golpe a la cara dijo** Kensei mientras Naruto asintió mientras este hacia que su brazo derecho tomara impulso y lanzaba el golpe, en ese momento Kensei empleo la técnica desviando el golpe pero este era tan poderoso que rompió el brazo de Kensei. **Ahhhhh** grito Kensei mientras corría de un lado a otro con su brazo roto como una gallina sin cabeza.

**Uy lo siento, dijo** Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente. **Dije que lanzaras un golpe no que me partieras el brazo grito** Kensei sosteniendo su brazo hinchado, **tu no dijiste que tan fuerte tenia que ser el golpe así que fue lo mas suave posible que pude dijo** Naruto, haciendo que se formara una gota enorme en la cabeza de Kensei y veía a Naruto como si fuese el diablo, **ese fue un golpe Sueve dijo** Kensei mientras follaba.

**Por favor limpieza al pasillo 3 Akisame-sensei grito** Naruto mientras que Akisame caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento**, jajajajajajaja** río Akisame mirando a Kensei sosteniendo su brazo. **Que sucedió Kensei tu brazo se rompió con un golpe suave te estas poniendo viejo dijo** Akisame, **creo que alguien necesita una afeitada antes de lo esperado dijo** Kensei con una vena palpitando en su frente, **que estas insinuando flaco dijo** Akisame mientras hacia aparecer su KI igual que Kensei mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, **lo que escuchaste dijo** Kensei.

Pero la lucha inminente fue detenida antes de comenzar por el venerable que estaba en el tatami del dojo sentado tomando un te, tosiendo y así llamar la atención de los dos maestros ya que quería impedir la destrucción del campo de entrenamiento, **observaste como realice el movimiento Naruto así que practícalo hasta que domines los movimientos y la velocidad bien, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que la velocidad sea un problema dijo** Kensei mientras se dirigía a la clínica para curar su propias heridas.

**Muy bien sensei eso are dijo** Naruto mientras observaba retirarse a Kensei.

_**1 hora después.**_

**Ahhhh **grito Naruto mientras giraba sus brazos para desviar el furioso golpe de Apachai, Naruto a estado practicando una y otra ves el movimiento que le mostró Kensei en la última hora que en este punto lo dominaba hasta el punto que podía desviar el golpe de un gran maestro como Apachai con facilidad.

**Solo le tomo una hora pero ya la domina total mente dijo** el venerable a Akisame que estaba sentado junto con el tomando el te,** se puede decir que es un prodigio que aparece una vez cada 1000 años dijo** Akisame mientras el venerable estaba asintiendo a sus palabras. **APA parece que ya dominas la técnica que te mostró Kensei dijo** Apachai mientras se detenían a descansar y tomaba uno de los vasos con agua que Miu había dejado para ellos.

**Bueno Naruto quieres aprender algunos de mis movimientos dijo** Apachai mientras miraba a Naruto emocionado por enseñarle, ya que el era su segundo discípulo y con el no tenia que contenerse, Naruto asintió tomando su posición. **Recuerda mi fuerza puede ser muy perjudicial ya que puedo lastimarte o peor ya que podrías quedar paralizado dijo** Naruto. Apachai se detuvo un segundo mientras registraba lo que Naruto dijo pero volvió a sonreír mientras asentía.

**Muy bien escucha atentamente Naruto el movimiento que te enseñara es el kao loi, esta es una técnica muy efectiva pero mortal, por que golpeas con tu rodilla la cara de tu oponente con una fuerza con la que puedes romperle el cráneo si no tienes cuidado, dijo** Apachai mientras Naruto asentía en señal de comprensión a las palabras de Apachai.

**Primero para realizar esta técnica tienes que sujetar la cabeza de tu oponente con las dos manos, luego tienes que lanzar un rodillazo lo más fuerte que puedas hacia su cabeza mientras atraes a esta a tu rodilla para efectuar el golpe dijo** Apachai.

**Bien quieres ver de primera mano como se realiza dijo** Apachai con una sonrisa en los labios, **si hagámoslo** contesto Naruto mientras se ponía en posición. **Bien atácame Naruto dijo** Apachai, en ese instante se movió para atacar a Apachai pero a una velocidad que este lo pudiera ver en ese ínstate Apachai ataco con la técnica tomando a Naruto de la cabeza atrayéndola a su rodilla que se levantó con una increíble fuerza. Miu que estaba observando se preocupo por Naruto ya que ese golpe que lanzo Apachai era con todo su poder, **NARUTO-KUN** grito Miu mientras veía como la rodilla de Apachai estaba en la cara de Naruto pero no pudo observa bien desde su posición pero si su abuelo, este vio como Naruto alzo su mano a una velocidad fantasmal bloqueando el golpe de Apachai, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que solo necesito dos dedos para parar el monstruoso golpe de rodilla. **Fue un muy buen golpe sensei dijo** Naruto mientras este retiraba la rodilla de su cara con dos dedos sorprendiendo a Apachai y a Miu por esta hazaña ya que ellos sabían que el anciano necesitaría de toda la mano para detener un golpe con esa fuerza pero Naruto solo uso dos se sus dedos.

**APAPA bien hecho Naruto pudiste detener el kao loi con solo dos dedos el anciano necesitaría toda la mano para detenerlo dijo** Apachai emocionado ya que tenia un estudiante con el cual no tenia que reprimirse, **eso fue impresionante Naruto-kun ya que solo conozco a una persona que pueda detener los golpes de Apachai en seco y ese es el Abuelo pero el necesita toda la mano para hacer eso dijo** Miu muy emocionada por lo Naruto era capaz de hacer.

**Gracias hahahaha** dijo Naruto apenado por los elogias que recibió de Miu y de Apachai. **Naruto recuerda que el mejor momento para usar esta técnica es cuando tu oponente viene hacia ti apapa ahorra inténtalo dijo **Apachai señalando un maniquí de entrenamiento.

Le tomo a Naruto un segundo concentrase para enfocar su ki para que no oprimiera a los demás que lo observaban, entonces se abalanzo hacia el maniquí a una velocidad que solo el anciano y Apachai pudieron ver, tomando al maniquí de la cabeza y atrayendo a esta a su rodilla que iba con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que el maniquí que estaba enterrado en el suelo saliera volando y perdiéndose en la distancia. **Apapa lo lograste en el primer intento dijo** Apachai emocionado mientras Naruto asentía mientras observaba como el maniquí descendía desintegrándose por la velocidad.

_**20:00 horas comedor del dojo.**_

**Hora de cenar grito** Miu llamando a todos los del dojo ya que se encontraban en la sala principal matando el tiempo ya que el entrenamiento había terminado. Cuando Miu termino de llamar a todo el mundo y termino de poder los alimentos en la mesa, apareció todo el mundo a una velocidad increíble y empesaron a tomar del curry y del pescado que preparo Miu, pero el que tomo primero fue Naruto ya que utilizo su velocidad superior para servirse antes que los otros maestro y como siempre Kenichi se quedo con lo que sus maestro le permitían.

**Itadakimasu** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer. En ese momento una sonrojada Shigure se acerco a Naruto mostrándole un pequeño bento con onigiris con formas de osos pandas y con un tamagoyaki y unos tokoyakis. Naruto miro por un momento a Shigure y luego al bento, **es para mi dijo** Naruto mientras que Shigure asentía con la cabeza gacha por la pena que sentía entonces se estremeció cuando sintió, que Naruto la sujeto de los hombro e hizo que levantara la frente para verla a los ojos haciendo que Shigure se pusiera roja como una manzana.

**Muchas gracias dijo** Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios mientra tomaba un bocado del bento, mientras Shigure estaba muy nerviosa por saber cual era su opinión. **Esto esto esta delicioso dijo** Naruto mientras tomaba otra porción del bento y lo comía con una sonrisa en los labios, Shigure le regreso una sonrisa dejando a todos atónitos porque nunca la habían visto sonreír.

Naruto estaba feliz comiendo del bento cuando se detuvo y tomo un takoyaki y se lo dio a Shigure con una sonrisa, **tienes** **que comer también esta delicioso dijo** Naruto mientras le daba el takoyaki en la boca y esta lo comió gustosamente, entonces estallo en un grito mientras comía el resto de los takoyakis.

**No los probaste antes cierto dijo** Naruto con una voz inexpresiva mientras Shigure la daba una tímida sonrisa mientras una gota apareció en las demás personas que estaban a la mesa. **Puede haber muerto si estaba en mal estado susurro** Naruto mientras se imaginaba morir intoxicado por alimento cuando todos habían terminado de cenar.

**Crees que por saber cocinar podrás robarme a Naruto-Kun dijo** Miu mientras miraba a Shigure quien le ayuda a levantar los platos de la cena, Shigure se río entre dientes ya que ella y Miu tenían un mismo interés y ese era Naruto.

**¿Qué dijiste vaca lechera? Dijo** Shigure, mientras ha Miu le aparecería una vena palpitando en la frente, **he dicho que tu única especialidad son las armas y tal ves cocinar pero no sabes hacer nada además de eso dijo **Miu con una sonrisa muy confiada en sus labios.

_**Salón del dojo 20:30 horas.**_

Kenichi quería saber si los maestro le enseñarían alguna técnica como lo esta haciendo Naruto pero todo lo que consiguió fue un gran _**NO**_**, ** y le explicaron que su cuerpo todavía no tenia la fortaleza necesaria para poder soportar algunas de sus técnicas, a diferencia de Naruto que tiene su cuerpo entrenado hasta el extremo.

Naruto se encontraba ayudando a Miu a lavar los platos mientras escuchaba lo que los maestro le dijeron a Kenichi, y sintió pena por el ya que le recordó a si mismo como cuando Kakashi no lo entreno y lo mando con Ebisu. Una vez que termino de ayudarle a Miu con los platos se dirigió a la habitación de Kenichi donde sabia que el tenia un montón de libros de autoayuda y como hacerlo tu mismo.

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación Naruto pudo oír como Kenichi mencionaba el titulo de unos de sus libros **¿como hacer kung fu?, ¿Cómo sobresalir en las artes marciales?** Escucho decir Naruto a Kenichi. En ese momento Naruto toco a la puerta y entro sin esperar la respuesta una ves dentro pudo ver como Kenichi trataba de esconder los libro. **OH hola Naruto** dijo Kenichi mientras veía nerviosamente a Naruto por saber si vio sus libros. Naruto se sentó en el suelo enfrete de Kenichi y cerro los ojos por un momento, **¿quieres saber el secreto para que tu cuerpo se encuentre en su mejor estado físico? Dijo **Naruto mientras abría sus ojos, **¿Cuál es el secreto?** Pregunto Kenichi con esperaza en sus ojos.

**El secreto es la paciencia dijo** Naruto mientras que Kenichi tenia una mirada muerta, **vaya yo pensé que me podrías enseñar algo útil ya que tu estas entrenando a los maestro dijo** Kenichi, en ese instante recibió un golpe en la frente por el dedo de Naruto, **escucha es cierto que tienes a los maestro para que te ayuden a entrenar tu cuerpo, pero realmente no hay una manera secreta de hacerlo y no perteneces a una familia del pasado que entrenaban solamente a sus hijos, todo lo que tu necesitas es paciencia dijo **Naruto desanimando mas a Kenichi.

**Crees que un emperador construye un imperio por decisiones apresuradas y descuidadas, no! Fue por la paciencia ya que esta te lleva a un pensamiento mas claro y sabio de la de lo que se necesita para construir un imperio, la paciencia no es algo que este en la naturaleza humana es algo que tu debes de desarrollar por ti mismo, un artista marcial tiene que ser paciente ya que una decisión apresurada te puede llevar a la muerte. Lo que trato de hacer que entiendas es que si cultivas tu paciencia notaras cuales son tus cualidades y podrás entrenarte mejor ya que sabrás que es lo que necesitas dijo** Naruto mientras Kenichi lo veía ahorra como si fuera un dios de la sabiduría.

**¿Ahorra estas dispuesto a entrenar tu mente y tus emociones para cultivar tu paciencia?** Pregunto Naruto mientras Kenichi asentía, **bien **dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación de Kenichi, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Kenichi le hizo una pregunta **¿Qué hay de ti no parecías tener mucha paciencia cuando peleaste con Koga? **Pregunto Kenichi, Naruto le golpeo la frente con su dedo nuevamente. **Es por que yo no necesito paciencia dijo** Naruto, mientra que se formaba una gota en la cabeza de Kenichi.

**Pero la paciencia es algo que aprendí de un gran sabio pero pervertido hombre, nunca lo tome enserio ya que en las batallas nunca la necesite y mucho menos en la vida, pero para alguien como tu que no tiene talento la paciencia será la clave para abrir tu potencial** dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba al corazón de Kenichi.

_**Habitación de Naruto 1:30 A.M.**_

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación que había remodelado en la casa secundaria del dojo pero era de buen gusto con un enorme futon matrimonial en el cual estaba descansando, entonces el sintió dos montículos tibios y muy suaves que se presionaba contra su pecho. Abriendo los ojos busco la fuente de esto y en ese momento observo que era Miu la que presionaba sus pechos contra el buscado su calor mientras ella todavía estaba dormida, Naruto se sonrojo al ver la ropa de dormir de Miu que consistía en un camisón de color amarillo con unas huellas de gato que resaltaba su figura y apenas cubría sus muslos. En ese momento sintió algo que se pegaba mas a su pierna, mirando al otro lado vio algo que le causo una hemorragias nasal ya que lo que vio era a una Shigure completamente desnuda que entrelazaba su pierna con la de el para que Naruto sintiera su intimidad. Ocasionando que este se desmayara y quedar dormido toda la noche.

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación golpeando a Naruto de frente ocasionando que despertara, mientras movía sus manos por su futon para estirarse sintió algo suave, grande y calido en una de sus manos y lo apretó, oyó el sonido de un gemido y sus ojos se abrieron y vio que era Miu y que su mano se coló por su camisón y estaba en unos de sus pecho. El se puso rápidamente de pie y salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, mientras oía a Kensei reírse cuando lo miro ya que Naruto tenía su ropa alborotada y marcas de besos en su cuello sin que este supiera como paso. **Así que te divertiste anoche Naruto-san dijo **Kensei mientras soltaba una sira pervertida, mientras Naruto lo ignoro y fue a tomar una ducha muy fría.

_**Patio de entrenamiento 6:30 A.M.**_

**Escuchen para lanzar un golpe en el karate hay que hacerlo con ferocidad como si estuvieran golpeando un saco de Abas que vuelve una y otra vez sin importar lo que ustedes hagan para detenerla dijo** Sakaki mientras golpeaba el muro del dojo dejando un agujero perfecto. En ese momento Naruto y Kenichi solo pensaron una cosa **"que le paso para odiar tanto a las Abas".**

**Maestro Sakaki por favor no destruya el dojo dijo** Miu, mientras Sakaki tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la frente al mirar el daño en la pared del dojo y soltó una risa tímida, **lo siento mucho Miu por favor no reduzcas el numero de mis cervezas dijo** Sakaki. Ocasionando que Naruto y Kenichi se fueran de espalda por la preocupación de este hombre por sus cervezas.

**Naru-Chan hay una carta para ti dijo** el venerable mientras traía el correo en la mano entregándole la carta a Naruto, **muchas Gracias venerable dijo** Naruto abriendo la carta que mostraba la impresión de un gato en la parte superior izquierda de la carta. **Que dice la carta Naruto-Kun dijo **Miu muy curiosa por el contenido mientras Naruto leía la carta.

_**Estimado Naruto, su habilidad de combate me ha llamado la atención ya que has podido derrotar a muchos de mis subordinado y te perdonare la vida, siempre y cuando te unas a mi grupo tu podrás hacer lo que desees y nadie te detendrá, tienes una semana para decidirte.**_

Naruto levanto una ceja ante la amenaza de muerte y se empezó a reír entré dientes. **¿Qué es tan gracioso Naruto-Kun? Dijo** Miu curiosa por la actitud de Naruto hacia el contenido de la carta. **No nada,** **no es nada de importancia pero seguramente es muy divertido dijo** Naruto mientras comenzó a reír de nuevo provocando que a todos se le formara una gota en la frente.

Miu, Kenichi tenemos que irnos a la escuela dijo Naruto, mientras Miu y Kenichi asentían con la cabeza y cada uno corrió a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras Naruto hizo una señal de mano y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en humo hasta que este desaprecio mostrando a un Naruto con su ropa de escuela.

**Naruto que decía la carta de esta mañana dijo** Miu a Naruto mientras esta corría detrás de el y Kenichi venia un poco mas atrás tratando de seguirles el paso, buera era una invitación como una amenaza de muerte por parte de Ragnarok dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la velocidad para que Miu y Kenichi lo alcanzaran. **Hummmmm **dijo Miu mientras empezaba a tararear y se llevado un dedo a la barbilla pensando cual seria el mejor curso a tomar. **Chicos espérenme grito** Kenichi mientras salto una valla metálica.

**¿No deberíamos ser un poco más cautelosos con nuestras acciones para evitar llamar la atención? Dijo **Miu mientras Naruto se río entre dientes, **como si un montón de niños aficionados a las artes marciales pudieran ganarme dijo** Naruto extrañado a Miu ya que esta olvido que mentalmente Naruto tenia 25 años, mientras que la edad física de su cuerpo era de 16 años. **Naruto-san que es la que estas viendo **dijo Kenichi cuando finalmente pudo alcanzar a Miu y a Naruto.

**Hummm... solo unos cuantos miembro de mala muerte de Ragnarok que están bloqueando tu camino…. Bye Kenichi dijo** Naruto mientras tomaba a Miu en sus brazos como a una novia y se fue sin decir más. Dejando aun Kenichi con un rostro en blanco, **Ey y ustedes grito** Kenichi cuando estaba rodeado de los pandilleros.

La campana que anuncia el principio de clases sonó mientras todos empezaban a tomar sus asientos y podemos ver a un maltratado Kenichi con uno que otro golpe y un labio roto pero se notaba rastro de sangre en sus puños**. OH Dios mío pero que fue lo que te paso Kenichi dijo** Miu muy preocupada mientras se acercaba a Kenichi. Este la señalo a ella y a Naruto con un rostro en blanco, **me dejaron aya atrás para morir dijo** en voz alta Kenichi.

**Me gritases dijo** Miu con un río de lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos, mientras Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y ella se entero en su pecho. **¿Por que tuviste que hacerla llorar?** Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miu para consolarla, asiendo que Kenichi pusiera una cara muy Pálida, **¡YO! Grito **Kenichi, **si TU dijo** todo el salón asiendo que Kenichi estuviera en un rincón con una aura de depresión sobre el.

**¿Cómo han estado mis queridos amigos? dijo** el tipo raro con apariencia de extraterrestre colocándose entre Naruto, Kenichi y Miu mientras nadie a excepción de Naruto pudo verlo moverse. **OH. Hola chico extraterrestre dijo** Naruto mientre observaba con cuidado a este sujeto mientras este mostró su lengua de serpiente.

**¡Carckkk!.** La boca del chico con apariencia de alienígena estaba llena de papel, mientras este retrocedía y callo al suelo tomándose el cuello tratando de sacar el papel de su boca, **tu actúas como a una persona que recuerdo y era un manipulador y mentiroso dijo** Naruto como si esa era suficiente rozan para llenar la boca de alguien con papel.

**Mi mi nombre es Nijima, y si necesitas información de cualquier grupo o persona yo la tengo dijo** Nijima despertando el interés en Naruto. **¿Saber algo sobre un grupo llamado Ragnarok, su líder, su meta, sus integrantes?** Dijo Naruto mientras Nijima empezaba a reír como un loco. **Ese grupo llamado Ragnarok se esta volviendo en uno de los grupos mas peligroso en la cuidad y una de sus lideres Kisara Nanjo esta interesada en ti y en Kenichi dijo** Nijima.

Naruto solo levanto una ceja ante la información que le estaba dando Nijima, mientras que maldecía interiormente mientras empezaba a pensar que hacer, el sabia muy bien que podía borrar a este grupo de la ciudad pero sabia que tenia que tomar acciones para garantizar la seguridad de Miu y sobre todo de Kenichi ya que este estaba en la mira de este grupo. Comprendo…. Gracias por esa información y en forma de agradecimiento te permitiré vivir ya que eres muy molesto ahorra lárgate antes de que cambie de parecer dijo Naruto liberando un poco de KI solo para reforzar sus palabras y asustar un poco a Nijima.

Como que Ragnarok eh, veamos que pueden hacer para que este lugar se ponga un poco mas interesante.

**Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, y pido disculpa por la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupado y no había podido escribir pero espero poder sacar el próximo capitulo el sábado o a mas tardar el lunes y espero que les haya gustado por favor hagan sugerencia de las chicas que quieren para el harén y cual chica para emparejarla con Kenichi recuerden Miu, Renka y Shigure estarán con Naruto así que están descartadas para Kenichi.**


	5. Chapter 5

La creación de un dios comienza el entrenamiento.

_**Dojo ryozanpaku 16:30 horas**_

Todos los habitantes del dijo se encuentran en este momento en una junta en el salón principal de dojo, frente a todos los presente estaba Naruto con una expresión muy seria que daba a entender que lo que estaba a punto de decir era de suma importancia.** Muy bien gracias a todos por venir a esta reunión tengo algunas cosas que quiero discutir con todos ustedes dijo **Naruto mientras abría los ojos para mirar a todos las presente que tenían una cara de curiosidad, **que es lo que querías discutir con todos nosotros Naru-Chan dijo** el venerable haciendo la pregunta que tenían todos por esta reunión.

**Como todos ustedes saben desde mi llegada e atraído la atención para que Kenichi sea entrenado sin ninguna distracción dijo** Naruto, asiendo asentir a todos mientras Kenichi tendía curiosidad hacia donde iba esta conversación. **Bueno pese a mis esfuerzos el llamo la atención mucho antes de mi llegado, la carta que recibí esta mañana era una invitación como una amenaza de muerte hacia mi y Kenichi dijo** Naruto mientras que los maestros estrecharon sus ojos por las palabras de Naruto y Kenichi se puso pálido por la que dijo Naruto su vida esta amenazada

**Sabe quien envío la carta Naruto dijo** Akisame mientras que Naruto solo asintió ya que gracias a la información de Nijima pudo terminar de unir los puntos, **es una de los lideres de una pandilla que esta reclutando peleadores para controlar la ciudad su nombre es Kisara Nanjo y esta interesa en Kenichi y en mi por nuestras habilidades dijo** Naruto.

**Esto es muy preocupante Ken-Chan todavía no esta preparado para enfrentar a estas personas dijo** el venerable, mientras los otro maestros asentían a sus palabras pensando una forma de acelerar el entrenamiento de Kenichi, ya que su cuerpo necesitaba mas trabajo para llegar al nivel para que pueda empezar a practicar las técnicas.

**Por eso fue que llame a esta reunión para informales que tomare a Kenichi como discípulo también dijo** Naruto asombrando a todos los presente ya que pensaba que Naruto no se interesaría en entrenar a Kenichi al menos no tan pronto, a**demás de eso incrementare el ritmo de el entrenamiento de todos incluyendo el de Miu-Chan ya que no podemos permitir que ninguno de los dos perjudicado por este grupo dijo** Naruto.

**Espera Naruto-San esta seguro que quieres entrenarme en tu camino dijo** Kenichi, con una cara de sorpresa al saber que el maestro de sus maestro quiere entrenarlo, **escucha Kenichi no te mentiré yo no tenia interés en entrenarte al principio pero me has demostrado tener una voluntad muy fuerte ya que no te rindes en aprender de los maestros pero tu falta de determinación te pone en peligro y a los que te rodean, pero con mi entrenamiento aprenderás a controlar tus emociones y a no perder la calma no importa la situación dijo** Naruto sorprendiendo a Kenichi por estas palabras.

**Entonces que tipo de ejercicio realizaremos nosotros dos Naruto-Kun ya que no creo que nos pongas a entrenar con los demás maestros **dijo Miu con un dedo en su barbilla. **!Ha! ustedes realizaran el mismo entrenamiento que los maestro ya que los preparativos para el Jutsu para crear su sistema de chakra esta completo y por fin el verdazo infer.. Digo el entrenamiento comenzara dijo** Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro, probando un escalofrío en todos los presentes.

_**Cuarto ritual para el Jutsu **_

**Muy bien antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento tienen que pasar por el ritual que se llevara acabo en este cuarto especial que cree pero para eso tienen que estar desnudo ya que el sello abarcara todo su cuerpo, bien primero serán los hombres y después la mujeres dijo** Naruto con una aire muy serio. He Naruto por que es necesario este sello no puedes simplemente crear este sistema en muestro cuerpo dijo Kenichi para ver si podía no tener que desnudarse. **Hummmmm eso seria posible pero te causaría un dolor tal que tu corazón explotaría dijo** Naruto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, haciendo palidecer a Kenichi.

**Entonces comencemos dijo** Naruto mientras entraba en la habitación seguido por los maestro y Kenichi. **Espero que todo salga bien dijo** Miu, **no te preocupes Miu ya veras que todo saldrá bien dijo** Shigure con una voz plana mientras veían a todos entrar en la cámara. Dentro de la cámara los maestros y Kenichi pudieron ver un sello muy complejo por todas las paredes del cuarto consistía en un enorme circulo con muchos otro círculos en su interior con diferentes marcas que ellos jamás avían visto antes.

**Muy bien comencemos desvístanse dijo** Naruto mientras se quitaba la camisa y dejaba su torso desnudo mostrando su cuerpo a los maestros por primera vez, ellos estaba asombrados con la estructura del cuerpo de Naruto que estaba construido para ser en si mismo un arma de precisión, se podía observar todos su músculos bien marcado en un equilibrio perfecto para el poder, la velocidad y la resistencia pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue la cicatriz que Naruto tenia en el pecho a la altura del corazón que lo atravesaba ya que esta era una herida tecticamente de muerte y como Naruto seguía vivo después de eso y mas importante quien le pudo generar esa herida.

**Colóquense en posición de loto comenzaré con el sello de sus cuerpos dijo** Naruto mientras se acerba a ellos y se corto la palma de la mano para extraer sangre para comenzar a dibujar el sello en el cuerpo de todos. El sello era el muy complicado ya que consistía en marcas que van desde sus extremidades has un remolino en el centro de sus estómagos, con un sello de un collar alrededor de sus cuellos era mismo que Naruto tenia cuando domino por primera vez el chakra de kurama**. Muy bien el sello esta listo comencemos dijo** Naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaba al rinnegan perfecto mientras trazaba sellos con sus manos a una increíble velocidad esto duro 2 minutos muy largas para Kenichi y los maestro. Entonces Naruto termino las sellos de manos, _**Onmyoton Jutsu crecion de todas la cosas red de chakra dijo**_ Naruto colocando sus manos al borde del sello asiendo que este brillara intensamente mientras que el sello en el cuerdo de todos se calienta mucho sintiendo como si tuvieran metal al rojo vivo en todo el cuerpo.

**Ahhhhhhhh esto duele dijiste que no dolería grito** Kenichi mientras los maestro tenían rostros de dolor pero se controlaron. **No dije que sin el sello sentirían una dólar tal que su corazón explotaría no que no iba a dolor dijo **Naruto mientras aplicaba mas chakra al Jutsu para finalizarlo, desapareciendo el brillo**. Eso fue muy agotador dijo** Naruto entre jadeas mirando a todos los presentes en el cuarto rodeados de chakra que lentamente fue entando en sus cuerpo mejorándolos en gran medida.

**Esto esto es increíble me ciento 30 años mas joven** dijo Hayato mientra sentía el poder correr por todo su cuerpo, **estoy de acuerdo contigo venerable esto es magnifico** dijo Akisame mientras los otros maestro solo asentían. Kenichi no podía creerlo se sentía mas poderoso que nunca sentía que con este poder nadie lo podría detener pero Naruto los trajo a todos de nuevo a la realidad. **Muy bien fue un éxito la creación de su red de chakra pero recuerden este poder no se puede tomar a la ligera ya que ahora esta ligado a su vida ya que si se quedan sin chakra morirán dijo** Naruto asiendo palidecer a todos dentro de la cámara.

Bien quiero que todos salgan a excepción del anciano y se pongan a meditar en su chakra y como se mueve por su cuerpo y por favor manden a Miu-Chan y a Shigure-Chan, dijo Naruto mientras todos asentían mientras se vestían. **Naru-Chan por que quieres que me quede en la habitación dijo el anciano** ya vestido. **El motivo es muy simple cuando realizo la técnica solo alguien con tu poder puede presenciarla sin sentirse abrumado por mi poder y segundo ellas estarán desnudas y no quiero que estén incomodas solo conmigo en la cámara dijo** Naruto haciendo asentir al anciano**, muy bien dijo** el anciano.

En ese momento Miu y Shigure entraban en la cámara quedando fascinadas por lo complejo del sello, pero en ese preciso momento su atención callo en Naruto que seguía solo con su pantalón y con su torso desnudo haciéndolas sonrojar a las dos, ya que pensaban que se veía muy sexy pero se dieron cuenta de la cicatriz en su pecho. **Naruto-Kun que fue lo que te paso como fue que te asistes esa herida dijo** Miu muy preocupada mientras se acercaba a Naruto, **esa historia es para otro momento Miu-Chan por favor desnúdate completamente y tu también Shigure-Chan dijo** Naruto, haciendo que Miu se imaginara muchas cosas que podía hacer ella y Naruto desnudos en una habitación, mientras que Shigure solo asintió.

Una ves ellas estuvieron desnudas Naruto empezó a realizar el sello corporal en ambas mientras el anciano solo observaba todo con cuidado como Naruto no intentara nada indecente mientras realizaba el sello. Bien esta listo sentirán un poco de dolor pero traten de resistirlo dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a realizar las señales de manos. _**Onmyoton Jutsu crecion de todas la cosas red de chakra dijo Naruto **_mientras hacia lo mismo que con los hombres. Entonces ellas empezaron a sentir el dolor que Naruto les había dicho pero lo soportaron muy bien.

Igual que con los hombres Miu y Shigure sentían un increíble poder correr por todo su cuerpo asiendo que sus músculos y sus huesos se fortalecieran, también notaron que sus cuerpo se desarrollaron un poco mas sus pechos aumentaron una o dos copas y sus caderas se volvieron mas anchas y su piel tenia un brillo muy saludable en el, **esto en magnifico siento que pudo atravesar una pared como si nada dijo** Miu muy emocionada mientras que Shigure solo asentía a sus palabras, entonces notaron que Naruto estaba de rodillas y jadeando por el esfuerzo.

**Naruto-Kun gritaron ambas** mientras corrían hacia Naruto que estaba todavía de rodilla, **estoy bien solo un poco agotado ya que hacer esta técnica consumió mucha energía **dijo Naruto mientras que se levantaba para ver a Miu y a Shigure que estaba a su lado muy preocupadas por el. **Se ven más hermosas que nunca dijo** Naruto asiendo sonrojar a las dos mujeres olvidando que estaban desnudas.** Bueno será mejor que se vistan para que Naru-Chan nos pueda explicar como controlar el poder que nos acaba de conceder dijo** el anciano, recordándole a mas dos mujer que estaba desnudas frente al chico que les gustaban.

_**Salon del dojo momentos después.**_

**Bueno parece ser que la creación de su red de chakra fue todo un éxito ya que no parece haber fluctuaciones en el ni muestran señales de rechazo hacia el dijo** Naruto, mientras todos los demás habitantes del dojo estaban en frente de el concentrándose en la energía que corría por todo su cuerpo.** Esto** **es sumamente fascinante siento que esta energía es prácticamente tangible y como recorre todo mi cuerpo dijo** el anciano mientras todos los demás asentían a sus palabras.

**Recuerden que no deben abusar de este poder ya que ahora esta ligado a sus vidas ya que si se quedan sin chakra morirán pero por lo que puedo sentir tienen unas buenas reserva de el en sus cuerpos, me imagino que esto se debe a su nivel de entrenamiento previo ya que puedo sentir que todos los maestro sin contar al viejo tienen reservas de un jonin bajo y el viejo tiene las reserva de un jonin de elite y Miu-Chan de un chunin bajo mientras Kenichi tiene el nivel de un genin recién salido de la academia dijo** Naruto con los ojos cerrados. Mientras todos se preguntaban que eran esos títulos que les estaba dando.

**Naruto-San discúlpame que te interrumpa pero ¿que es todo eso de genin, chunin y jonin? Dijo** Akisame haciendo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, **¡ha! Es cierto disculpen por eso pero esos son rangos para los shinobis dijo** Naruto mientras se reía tímidamente.

**Bueno como les decía de donde yo provengo estos son los rangos que van desde genin hasta kage, estos rangos se dan deacuerdo a las habilidades y al poder de la persona, los genin son los mas débiles ya que están comenzando su entrenamiento real una ves que han salido de la academia donde aprenden lo básico del chakra y de cómo ser un shinobis, los siguientes en rango son los chunin estos son shinobis con experiencia en el campo y tienen un poder considerable y son capitanes de grupos.**

**Los jonin son guerreros muy poderosos con una gran experiencia en combate y pueden trabajar solos ya que su pueden manejar un gran numero de enemigos también son los encargados de entrenar a los genin en equipos de tres, luego están los sanin que son personas que han alcanzado un poder legendario entre las filas shinobis comparables a las de un kage y por últimos los kages son los mas poderosos de todos ya que ellos solos pueden reducir ejércitos en nada dijo** Naruto dejando a los maestros muy pensativos por esta declaración.

**Esa clasificación esta bastante cerca de la que nosotros usamos ya que esta va de maestro a discípulo en este orden, discípulo, experto y maestro en estos niveles hay subniveles como entre los maestro hay maestros, gran maestro y maestro legendario dijo** el anciano mientras Naruto asentía a sus palabras.

**Bueno ya aclarado eso les explicare que es el chakra que van a aprender a usar, el chakra es la combinación de la energía física y la energía espiritual en un balance preciso que les permitirá realizar muchas técnicas diferentes y podrán controlar hasta los elementos y este se desarrolla con el entrenamiento físico y la experiencia y la meditación. Pero bueno ya que es muy tarde comenzaremos el entrenamiento mañana ya que quiero que su chakra se termine de estabilizar dijo** Naruto. Mientras todos entendían esta postura ya que aunque sus cuerpos se sintieran listos para entrenar la energía tenía que estabilizarse dentro de ellos.

_**Aguas termales del dojo mas tarde.**_

**Bueno eso si que fue agotador crear 8 sistemas de chakra y abrirlo no fue tan fácil como pensaba dijo** Naruto mientras se relajaba en las aguas termales, entonces escucho un sonido en el agua como si otra persona entro en el agua pero no le dio importancia pensando que era unos de los hombres del dojo. **Si eso fue doloroso pero valió la pena ya que esta energía se siente muy bien al recorrer el cuerpo dijo** Miu, mientras se acercaba a donde Naruto estaba, sorprendiendo a Naruto el ver que era ella un poco sonrojado por estar a si ante el solo cubriéndose con una toalla húmeda el cuerpo haciendo sonrojar también a Naruto.

**Te puedo acompañar Naruto-Kun dijo** Miu en frente de este, **por supuesto** contesto este mientras se movía para que Miu se sentara a su lado, acomodándose a su lado y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro Miu comenzó a relajarse por estar en compañía de Naruto, **muchas gracias dijo** Miu**, por que Contesto** Naruto**, por estar aquí con nosotros y por estar aquí conmigo dijo** ella. **No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar dijo** Naruto mientras miraba a Miu a los ojos, mientras los dos se acercaba uno a otro hasta que se dieron un beso puro sin nada de lujuria solo el amor entre ambos.

Creo que es hora de ir a descansar ya que mañana comenzar el entrenamiento mas difícil que hayas tenido antes dijo Naruto separándose del beso mientras Miu asentía a sus palabras, si vamos a descansar le contesto ella mientras ambos tomaba sus toallas y salían de las aguas termales.

_**La mañana siguiente campo de entrenamiento del dojo.**_

**Bien veo que todos están aquí dijo** Naruto mientras todos los habitantes del dojo se encontraba ante el ansiosos y un poco nervios por saber que tipo de entrenamiento les daría Naruto, **bien para comenzar el entrenamiento primero tiene que aprenderán a controlar su chakra para eso hay ciertos ejercicios de control dijo **Naruto.

**Que tipo de ejercicios dijo** Kenichi quitándole la pregunta de la baca a todos los maestro. **Primero aprenderán a escalar un árbol dijo** Naruto mientras sonreía, **he pero Naru-Chan como aprender a escalar un árbol nos ayudara a controlar este poder si eso ya lo sabemos dijo** el anciano.

**Es cierto pero pueden hacerlo sin usar las manos dijo** Naruto, mientras que los maestro lo miraban con una gran duda, **eso es imposible de hacer dijo** Kenichi. **En serio** contesto Naruto mientras se acercaba a un gran árbol e hizo una seña de mano, **esto es a lo que me refiero con escalar un árbol sin las manos dijo **Naruto mientras ponía un pie en el árbol y comenzó a caminar por el desafiando la gravedad hasta que estaba completamente de cabeza en una rama.

**¡Como es eso posible!** grito Kenichi mientras el y los maestro estaba impresionados por esa hazaña. **Bien ya vieron a lo que me refiero, para hacer este ejercicio lo que tienen que hacer es canalizar el chakra a las plantas de los pies en un flujo constante para adherirse al árbol dijo** Naruto mientras se dejaba caer del árbol y cayendo en el suelo tranquilamente. **Ahora inténtenlo ustedes dijo** Naruto mientras lanzaba unos kunais a una serie de árboles que estaban en línea. **Con eso deben marcar hasta donde llegaron en cada intento y un consejo inténtenlo corriendo primero dijo** Naruto.

Todos los habitantes del dojo se colocaron en posición e hicieron lo mismo que hizo Naruto antes de subir al árbol sintieron que su chakra se desplazaba a las plantas de los pies y corrieron hacia los árboles, en ese momento hubo muchos resultados ya que el anciano al tocar el árbol este se destruyó, con Akisame el pudo subir unos tres metros antes de perder el balance, Kensei subió lo mismo que Akisame, Apachai también destruyo el árbol, Sakaki y Kenichi dieron tres pasos en el árbol y cayeron de cabeza, pero la sorpresa la dieron Shigure y Miu que llegaron a una altura de 10 metros antes de tener que regresar al suelo.

**Muy bien hecho Miu-Chan, Shigure-Chan como siempre lo supuse las mujeres siempre tienen el mejor control de chakra, aun que Akisame y Kensei no se quedan atrás en su control pero las que mas tienen problemas son el anciano, Apachai, Sakaki y Kenichi. Anciano tu y Apachai pusieron demasiado chakra en su pies por eso el árbol exploto y Sakaki y Kenichi no tenían lo sufriente para este ejerció tiene que tener un flujo preciso dijo** Naruto.

_**12:00 P.M. campo de entrenamiento**_

Naruto continuaba supervisando el entrenamiento de todos pero estaba muy complacido por su progreso ya que observaba como todos estaban escalando cada ves mas y mas alto, Miu y Shigure ya estaban el la cima del sus árboles viendo desde arriba como los otros seguían su entrenamiento, Akisame y Kensei estaban a un 90% del recorrido, el anciano estaba a un 80% del recorrido, Apachai y Sakaki estaban a un 60% del recorrido y Kenichi a un 40% del recorrido lo cual era muy impresiónate.

**Van muy bien continúen así dijo** Naruto, mientras que ellos solo asentían a sus palabras pero la verdad este entrenamiento era muy agotador ya que requiere mucha concentración para mantener el flujo constante en los pies para no destruir el árbol pero tampoco para caer.

**Ustedes lo pueden logra animo dijo** Miu con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que Shigure solo asentía a sus palabras.

_**19:00 P.M. campo de entrenamiento.**_

**Vamos Kenichi tu puedes solo un poco mas dijo** Naruto Mientras observaba a Kenichi llegando a la cima del árbol junto a los demás miembros del dojo ya que terminaron su entrenamiento pero se les nota muy cazados. **Solo un poco mas ya casi llego no tengo que rendirme puedo hacerlo pensó** Kenichi a dos metros de la cima del árbol.

**Lo logre, chicos lo logre pude hacerlo grito** Kenichi una vez que estuvo en la cima del árbol, **bien hecho Kenichi dijo** Muy mientras que los demás solo tenían una sonrisa de orgullo por el logro de Kenichi. **Tal parece que mientras no se rinda y quiera fortalecerse el llagara muy lejos dijo** Naruto, mientras que los maestro solo asentían a sus palabras.

**Así es ese es nuestro gran discípulo dijo** el anciano. **Bien baja Kenichi te mereces un descanso por que mañana continuaremos con el siguiente paso dijo **Naruto, he como bajo de aquí grito Kenichi haciendo que todos se fueran de espaldas.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo en el siguiente se vera la continuación del entrenamiento y las afinidades de cada uno como de los maestro y se hablara sobre Naruto. **

**Se les agrádese cualquier comentario constructivo y por favor denme idas de que chica puede ser una buena pareja para Kenichi ya que Miu, Shigure y Renka estarán con Naruto y también que otras Chiscas quieren en el Harén.**

**También díganme si los maestros se deben especializarse en un área como genjutsu u otra habilidad shinobi.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

El entrenamiento prosigue, las afinidades, el pasado de un dios.

**5:30 A.M. campo de entrenamiento del dojo**

Se pueden observar a todos los residentes del dojo listos para comenzar el entrenamiento que Naruto tenía preparado para el día de hoy, ya que ellos se preguntaban que tipo de entrenamiento tendían ya habían dominado la escalada de árboles, que para ellos era una hazaña extraordinaria ya que prácticamente rompía una ley física.

**Muy bien ya que estamos todos listos el siguiente entrenamiento para controlar su chakra será la caminata sobre agua, ya que con esta aprenderán a poder cambiar el flujo de chakra que manejan ya que con este ejercicio ustedes deben tener un flujo irregular ya que el agua siempre esta cambiando, muy bien síganme al onsen dijo** Naruto mientras empezó a caminar a las aguas termales que estaban en el dojo.

Una ves todos en las aguas termales se colocaron en frente de Naruto, muy bien para este ejercicio lo que tienen que hacer es lo mismo que con el de escalar los árboles, pero tienen que variar el flujo por la superficie irregular del agua dijo Naruto, mientras hacia un sello de mano y concentró chakra en sus pies y se paro en el agua fácilmente.

**Ven solo tiene que manejar muy bien su flujo de chakra bien inténtenlo dijo** Naruto, mientras cada uno de los residentes del dojo empezó a realizar el ejercicio y como Naruto lo esperaba Miu y Shigure al entrar al agua pudieron realizar el ejercicio en el primer intento, el maestro Akisame también lo pudo realizar sin dificultad al igual que Kensei, pero como siempre los que mas les costo este ejercicio fue a Apachai, a Sakaki, al anciano y a Kenichi ya que Apachai y Sakaki se hundieron hasta las rodillas en el agua caliente, el anciano hasta los tobillo y Kenichi se undio completamente

**Tal parece que Miu-Chan, Shigure-Chan, Akisame y Kensei tienen el mejor control de chakra, ya que pudieron realizar el ejercicio en el primer intento pero viendo en lo que se especializan Kensei y Akisame no me sorprende, son médicos y además maestros saben como tiene que fluir la energía, tal ves pueda enseñarles los ninjutsu médicos al igual que a Miu-Chan y Shigure-Chan ya que se necesita un control muy preciso para estas técnicas dijo **Naruto.

**He Naruto-San como es que el anciano no puede realizar esta técnica si nosotros lo hemos visto correr en el agua antes dijo** Kensei, **bueno eso es por que el anciano no estaba realizando ninguna técnica para eso, ya que el solo usa velocidad pura para correr sobre el agua ya que no permanece mucho tiempo en contacto con el agua, es como una roca que rebota en la superficie cuando la lanzas contesto** Naruto mientras el anciano solo asentía a sus palabras.

**Bien continúen practicando mientras mas practique mas se acostumbraran y lo podrán hacer automáticamente en el fututo dijo** Naruto a todos.

**13:00 P.M. onsen del dojo **

Se puede observar a varios miembros del dojo descansar un momento del entrenamiento que Naruto les implanto a realizar mientras que otro todavía están asiendo el entrenamiento. **Vamos Sakaki, Apachai solo un poco mas ya casi terminan. Concéntrate mas Kenichi ya puedes mantenerte hasta las rodillas si continuas así lo lograras dijo** Naruto.

**Ustedes pueden muchachos solo un poco mas dijo** Miu, mientras todos los demás solo asentían a las palabras de Miu y Naruto. Pero se puede ver que Sakaki y Apachai ya se encantaban muy agotados y muy rojos por lo que han estado entrenando en las aguas termales al igual que Kenichi ya que este estaba rojo como un camarón.

**16:00 P.M. onsen del dojo**

Solo se puede observar a Kenichi mientras seguía realizando el entrenamiento mientras todos los demás lo observaba, ya que por su determinación seguía adelante ya que estaba muy cansado, **solo un poco mas y lo lograre dijo** Kenichi concentrando su flujo de chakra a los pies mientras permanecía de pie en el agua caliente. Lo logre lo hice dijo saltando Kenichi y cayendo sin hundirse en el agua y comenzó a correr en el agua como si fuera tierra firme.

**Muy bien hecho Kenichi lo hiciste ahora toma un descanso y sécate mañana seguiremos con la siguiente parte del entrenamiento dijo Naruto**, mientras Kenichi se ponía pálido en pensar que entrenamiento seguiría.

**17:00 P.M. salón del dojo.**

**Muy bien hecho por terminar los ejercicios de control de chakra, ya que así podrán aprender a realizar jutsu sin desperdiciar mucha energía ya que recuerden si se quedan sin chakra morirán. Bueno como les decía con el chakra ustedes pueden realizar técnicas increíble, como manejar los elementos, desarrollar súper fuerza, doblar el tiempo y el espacio he incluso traer a los muertos devuelta a la vida dijo **Naruto en un tono muy críptico.

**Como es eso posible poder controlar a la muerte misma Naru-Chan ya que una técnica así seria ir en contra de las leyes naturales dijo** el anciano muy preocupado mientras los demás maestros solo asentían a esas palabras, mientras que Kenichi quedo asombrado al saber que con esta energía se podía hacer una cosa así y Miu solo pensó que talvez solo talvez podía conocer por un momento a su madre.

**Es posible hacerlo pero el segundo Hokage catalogo esta técnica como una técnica prohibida yo nunca la e realizado pero se como realizarla dijo** Naruto. **Disculpa Naruto-san que es un Hokage dijo** Kenichi levantando su mano. **Es cierto tu no estabas aquí cuando llegue a este mundo pero bueno les contare esa historia en unos momentos en este momento quiero que todos tomen uno de estos papales dijo** Naruto mostrando unos papeles.

**Que hacen estos papeles chico dijo** Sakaki asiendo la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente, **estos papeles son especiales me dirán que afinidad elemental tienen, por ejemplo si su afinidad es el fuego el papel se quemara, si se moja es agua, si derrumba en suciedad es tierra, y se arruga es roya y se corta en dos es viento, todo lo que tienen que hacer es canalizar su chakra al papel dijo **Naruto. Mientras todos asentían.

En el momento que todos canalizaron su chakra en los papeles, Naruto se llevo una sorpresa al ver las afinidades elementales de todos, ya que el papel de Sakaki, la mitad se quemo y la otra se hizo polvo, Apachai la mitad se hizo polvo y la otra se arrugo, Akisame su papel se dividió y se mojo, Kensei una mitad se quemo y al otra se mojo, Shigure su papel se dividió y se quemo, con el anciano su papel se divido y las dos piezas re arrugaron en unas bolas, el papel de Kenichi se mojo, pero la sorpresa fue Miu ya que su papel se dividió en dos y una parte se mojo mientras la otra se quemo.

**Que interesante resultado ya que al parecer todos ecepto Kenichi tienen dos afinidades, pero Miu-Chan tiene tres lo cual es muy raro incluso en mi mundo. Sakaki tu afinidad son fuego y tierra, Apachai las tuyas son tierra y rayo, Akisame tu eres afín al viento y al agua, Kensei tu eres afín al agua y al fuego, Shigure-Chan tu tienes naturaleza viento y al fuego.**

**Anciano tu tienes una fuerte afinidad al viento y al rayo, Kenichi tu solo tienes un elemento pero tu afinidad es muy fuerte al agua y tu Miu-Chan tu tienes tres Naturalezas el viento, al agua y el fuego creo que tus tres elementos se deben a tu herencia, el viento del anciano y el agua y el fuego de tus padres dijo** Naruto.

**Naruto-Kun cuales es la naturaleza de tu chakra dijo** Miu, atrayendo la curiosidad de todos por saber cual era la afinidad de Naruto. **Es cierto no nos has dicho cual es tu afinidad elementa Naru-Chan por que como nos entrenaras si no sabes como dominar unos de nuestros elementos dijo** el anciano.

En ese instante Naruto solo sonrío sacado una hoja más grande de papel de chakra y canalizo su chakra, en el resultado dejo a todos muy asombrados ya que el papel se divido en varios fragmentos. Uno de los fragmentos se quemo, otro se volvió agua, otro se arrugo en una bola, otro se convirtió en tierra, uno se congelo, otro se convirtió en una hoja, uno se convirtió en magma, otro se hizo vapor, otro se volvió cristal, otro se desintegro y otro fragmento se volvió completamente negro. Dejando asombrados a todos las personas del dojo.

**Que significa eso Naruto-Kun dijo** Miu saliendo de su impresión, **eso Miu-Chan significa que yo domino todas las naturalezas del chakra, tanto las primarias, secundarias y terciarias dijo** Naruto. **Como que naturaleza secundaria y terciaria Naruto-san dijo** Kenichi.

**Verán hay elementos que solo se pueden crear con la combinación de dos o mas elementos, como por ejemplo el hielo se forma al combinar el viento y al agua para crear el hielo, para el electo polvo que es uno donde se necesitan tres elementos los cuales son, el viento, el rayo y la tierra. Pero estos elementos son muy difíciles de controlar normalmente solo personas con líneas de sangre pueden lograr controlar estos elementos dijo** Naruto. **Pero como es que tu puedes controlar todos estos elementos Naruto-san dijo** Akisame.

**Para eso debo contarles mi historia o mejor a un mostrárselas** dijo Naruto. Mientras sus ojos cambian al rinnegan perfecto haciendo que todos en el dojo cayeran en un genjutsu.

_**Mundo genjutsu regresión.**_

Todos los miembros del dojo podían ver una aldea rodeada de un espeso bosque y parecía como si estuviera en la época feudal, podían ver como hombre y mujeres entrenaban y realizaban hazañas que solo maestros podían realizar. En ese momento apareció Naruto con un traje de batalla era el mismo que el que Madara usaba. **Esta es la aldea don yo nací dijo** Naruto. Mientras que todos solo pensaron que un lugar con tantas personas con ese nivel de seguro era muy poderoso.

**Yo Nací el 10 de octubre en una ubicación retirada de la aldea dijo **Naruto, mostrando la imagen de una cueva que era custodiado por un grupo de personas enmascaradas donde se podían oír los gritos de una mujer que estaba dando a luz, mientras cambiaba la imagen para ver dentro de la cueva . **Juro por dios que me pagaras esta Minato** se oyó el grito de una Mujer de cabello rojo que sujetaba de la mano a un hombre muy parecido a Naruto que hacia muecas de dolor por lo fuerte que apretaba su mano. **Tranquila Kushina ya casi terminas dijo** una mujer mayor que estaba ayudando en el parto. Usted puede Kushina-sama dijo una enfermera que estaba también en el lugar. **Ella esta bien Biwako-sama dijo** el Minato**. Si esta bien no pierdas la clama eres el Hokage dijo** la mujer.

**Solo puja unas ves mas Kushina dijo** Biwako. **Ahhhhhhh grito** Kushina mientras pujaba. **Ahhhhhhh **se escucho un grito de un bebe, **es una niño dijo **la mujer, mientras empezaba a limpiar al pequeño bebe. **Al fin soy papa dijo** Minato mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos. **Puedo verlo dijo**, **no la primera en ver al bebe es su madre** dijo ella mientras se alejaba para ver si el niño estaba sano.

**Bien Kushina se que estas cansada pero debemos reparar el sello dijo** Minato, **de acuerdo dijo** ella. **Aahhhhhh **se escucho un grito haciendo que los padres voltearon y ver a un hombre enmascarado con el bebe en sus brazos, **cuarto Hokage aléjese del jinchuriki o tu hijo morirá al minuto de nacer dijo **el hombre mientras acercaba un kunai al bebe. Todos los miembros del dojo veían esto con impotencia sin poder hacer nada ya que este solo era un recuerdo pero a un así querían ayudar.

**Esta bien solo cálmate dijo** Minato. **Pero que dices yo estoy muy calmado dijo** este hombre enmascarado, lanzando al bebe en el aire para después apuñalarlo pero antes de poder hacer eso el bebe fue sujetado por su padre sorprendiendo al hombre enmascarado y a los maestro ya que no lo vieron moverse. **Sorprendente por nada te llaman el rayo amarillo dijo** el hombre. En ese momento Minato comprobó al bebe y noto muchas notas explosivas a punto de estallar. Boom una gran explosión se produjo **Minato, Naruto grito** Kushina.

**Casa de seguridad.**

Los maestro observaron como este hombre llamado Minato apareció en el interior de una casa y coloco al bebe en una cama para que durmiera. **Quédate aquí Naruto-Kun tengo que salvar a mami de ese hombre dijo** Minato. Y se dirigió a un armario ya saco un manto blanco con una inscripción en el y unos kunais mientras ponía su vista en su hijo y desapareció del lugar dejando al niño dormido.

**Lugar de liberación del kyuubi.**

**Que tratas de logra al liberar el kyuubi dijo **Kushina al hombre enmascarado. **Las destruir a la aldea dijo** el mientras mostraba sus ojos a Kushina y controlo al ser sellado en ella. **Sal Kyuubi dijo** el hombre mientras energía rojo rodeaba a Kushina y luego esa energía salía de ella formando a un zorro gigante de nueve colas. Los maestros veían fascinados esto y pudieron sentir el poder de la criatura que salio de la mujer. **Esa criatura es sumamente poderosa mas de lo que jamás he sentido antes dijo** el anciano mientras todos los del dojo asentían a sus palabras. **Ese es Kurama el zorro de nueve colas el mas poderoso de los nueve bijus dijo** Naruto en medio de todos ellos.

**Observen dijo Naruto** mientras que todos ven lo siguiente que paso después. Es impresiónate todavia esta viva los Uzumaki son un clan fascinante dijo el hombre viendo a Kushina que estaba levantándose. No permitiré que destruyas la aldea dijo Kushina, **tengo la primera prueba para ti kyuubi mata a tu antiguo contenedor **dijo el enmascarado mientras el zorro solo movió su pata para aplastar a la mujer.

Un destello amarillo se observo y luego en la copa de unos árboles se puede observar a Miniato con Kushina en sus brazos. **Miniato-Kun esta Naruto a salvo dijo** Kushina **si esta a salvo contesto** Minato **que bueno dijo ellas** mientras volvieron a desaparecer.

**Casa de seguridad.**

Los maestro observaron como otra ves los padre aparecieron en la casa mientras que el hombre dejaba a su esposa en la cama con su hijo. **Todo estará bien yo me encargare de eso** dijo Minato mientras apretaba sus puños asiéndolos sangrar. **Gracias Minato gracias dijo Kushina mientras tomaba a su hijo **en sus brazos, **Naruto-Chan dijo** ella mientras se quedaba dormían con su bebe. En ese instante Minato desapareció.

**Aldea de la hoja.**

Todos los miembros del dojo observaban como el zorro destruía la aldea a su paso sin que ninguna persona pudiera detenerlo. **Tenemos que resistir hasta que el cuarto llegue, grito** un hombre que tenia un báculo en sus manos como arma guiando a los demás parecía tenia la edad del venerable. **Adelanten ya escucharon al tercero ataque dijo** otro persona mientras el y un grupo realizaban señales de mano. **Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego, gritaron** todos a la ves creando una gigantesca bola de fuego que golpeo al zorro.

El zorro ni se inmuto por el ataque solo volteo a una montaña con unos rostro tallado que les recordó a todos al monte Rushmore de los estados unidos, entonces el zorro empezó a recoger energía en su hocico. Todos los miembros del Ryonzanpaku notaron que ese ataque podía destruir la aldea entera y quedaron asombrados por tal poder ya que estaban seguros que nadie en su mundo podía detener ese ataque.

El zorro se prepara para atacar atentos dijo el tercero. Mientras que todo veían impotente el ataque inminente, en ese momento el zorro libero su ataque que se dirigía a la montaña, justo antes de que tocara la montaña un extraño sello apareció en el aire adsorbiendo el ataque**. Quien hizo eso** grito una persona enmascarada que estaba a la par del tercero.

Esa fue la técnica del cuarto grito otro hombre que tenia el cabello largo y ojos de color blanco. Mientras observaba a una persona en la cima de la montaña. **Tengo que sellar al zorro dijo** Minato mientras observaba la situación, en ese instante sintió una presencia.

**Bien hecho hokage desviaste el ataque pero no lo detendrás** dijo el enmascarado que secuestró a su hijo, ya que yo te matare dijo lanzándose al ataque. Igual que Minato ambos se lanzaron ataques muy poderosos. Los maestro y discípulos estaban asombrados por la fuerza de estos peleadores sin duda estas personas estaban a la altura del anciano o tal ves eran mas poderosas**. Esto se acaba aquí dijo** Minato lanzando un kunai al enmascarado, **tienes razón se acabo dijo** el hombre mientras el kunai lo atravesó sin causarle ningún daño. En ese instante Minato apareció sobre el enmascarado golpeándolo con un rasengan en la espalda y colocándole un sello para quitarle el control del zorro.

**Asombroso que velocidad ni yo soy tan velos dijo** el anciano asiendo que todos asintieran a sus palabras, **me quitaste el control del zorro pero regresare por el y la aldea de la hoja caerá dijo** el enmascarado mientras se sujetaba su herida mientras este desaparecía en un remolino muy familiar ya que Naruto también desapareció así después de derrotar al anciano.

**Tengo que detener al zorro, Jutsu de invocación dijo** Minato, mientras colocaba su mano en el suelo asiendo aparecer un sello enorme, momentos después una nube de humo apareció, una vez despejado el humo los del dojo pudieron ver a un gigantesco sapo de color rojo y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos y una espada en su costado. **Ese sapo es enorme como hizo para llegar aquí grito** Kenichi mientras los maestros solo observaba con fascinación.

**Gamabunta necesito tu ayuda para detener al zorro y sacarlo de la aldea dijo** Minato mientras estaba en la cabeza del sapo, **así que el zorro se libero bien te ayudare dijo** el sapo mientras sacaba su pipa de su boca y dejo escapar el humo. En ese instante en sapo salto y aterrizo sobre el zorro deteniéndolo**. Solo un poco mas necesito todo el chakra que pueda para trasporta al zorro dijo** Minato, **apresúrate no lo podré retener mucho tiempo **respondió Gamabunta, en ese instante el zorro junto a Gamabunta y Minato desaparecieron.

**Casa de seguridad.**

**Boom.** Se escucho una enorme explosión con la aparición del zorro, mientras Minato apareció con su esposa y su hijo en brazos. **Ahhhhhhhhhh** se escucho el llanto del bebe que fue sacado se su sueño. **Kushina coloca una barrera dijo** Minato mientras Kushina convocaba sus cadenas atrapando al zorro y creando un domo con ellas**. Perdóname Naruto-Chan te desperté dijo** Kushina mientras trataba de consolar al bebe mientras colocaba su vista en el zorro.

**Minato-Kun no me queda mucho tiempo tomare al zorro en mi para que el también muera dijo** Kushina, mientras miraba a Minato con una sonrisa triste. **Gracias por permitirme ser madre de este precioso niño dijo** mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos. **Kushina** **no tienes que hacerlo todía puedes estar con Naruto** respondió Minato, **no mi tiempo llego gracias por todo Koi dijo** Kushina.

**Espera hay otra manera para que podamos estar con Naruto sellare al zorro en el y también parte de nuestras almas junto con nuestro chakra restante dijo** Minato, **estas loco eso te matara y para que solo para estar un momento con el en el futuro tu puedes cuidarlo respondió** Kushina.

**Es mi deber como Hokage de la aldea y como padre velar por la seguridad de todos, créeme esto es lo mejor además hay cosas que solo una madre puede enseñar a los hijo, además ese enmascarado volverá y tratara de controlar al zorro y no podrá hacerlo si tiene un contenedor el cual será nuestro hijo y con este poder se que Naruto podrá derrotar a ese hombre dijo** Minato.

**Esta bien no puede creer que ganaste esta discusión dijo** Kushina mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirar a un Naruto que volvió a dormir. **Naruto-Kun pórtate bien, come tus verduras, duerme temprano, obedece a tus maestro de la academia, practica tus Jutsus y en cuanto a las tres restricciones shinobis, no malgastes tu dinero de las misiones y no pidas prestador, no bebas licor hasta que tengas 18 y en cuanto a las mujeres que puedo decir yo soy una de ellas, solo consigue a alguien que te ame pero que no sea una rarita consíguete a alguien como tu madre dijo** Kushina. En ese instante Miu y Shigure se preguntaron si ellas serian aprobadas por la madre de Naruto.

**Naruto-Kun escucha a la boca floja de tu madre y has lo que dice, ah y ten cuidado de Jiraya-sensei ya que el es un pervertido dijo** Minato mientas hacia señales de mano. **Jutsu de sellado: sello consumidor de la parca dijo** Minato mientras una figura espectral aparecía sus espaldas. Los miembros del dojo temblaron ante la aparición de este espectro, en ese instante el Shinigami metió su mano en la espalda de Minato, saliendo por el otro lado a una increíble velocidad atrapando al zorro y quitando la mitad de su poder y sellándolo en Minato.

**El chakra es muy denso bien ahorra el otro sello dijo** Minato mientras realizaba las señales de manos. **Jutsu de sellado: sello de ocho trigramas dijo Minato** entonces el zorro ya debilitado era sellado en el bebe junto con lo que quedaba de las fuerza de sus padres. En ese momento el tercer hokage llego a la escena. En contando a un bebe llorando y a sus padre muertos alrededor de el, **Minato tu usaste a tu propio hijo para detener al zorro dijo** el anciano mientras una lagrima bajaba por su rostro.

Los miembros del dojo al ver esto se sintieron muy mal ya que Naruto el mismo día que nació tuvo que pasar por tanto ya que perdio a sus padres y se quedo completamente solo, Miu pensó en esto mas que todos ya que ella se quedo sin padres desde bebe pero ella tubo a su abuelo. **Eso fue muy noble de su parte ya que salvaron a su aldea y pensaron en el resto del mundo al darte ese poder para que los pudieras proteger en un futuro dijo** el anciano a Naruto que estaba junto a ellos.

**Si pero ellos no lo vieron así dijo** Naruto mientras todo cambiaba a su alrededor. Ahorra ellos ven a un niño de unos 6 años corriendo por la aldea mientras era perseguido por una multitud, **vuelve aquí pequeño demonio pagaras por lo que le hiciste a nuestro familiares, pagaras por la muerte del cuarto eran los gritos** de la multitud**. Yo no he hecho nada de eso** **grito** el pequeño Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después se puede ver a un Naruto joven en la afueras de la academia en un columpio solo mientras observaba como los demás eran recogidos por sus padres, **mientras escuchaba murmullos de el es el zorro o como que bueno que no se** **hizo Ninja. **Los del dojo veían esto con total desprecio a estas personas por la forma de tratar a un niño que era totalmente inocente.

La imagen cambio a la de un Naruto con una enorme sonrisa con una banda Ninja en la frente mientras regresaba de su primera misión donde conoció a las personas que lo inspiraron a ser un mejor Ninja. Luego ven una lucha donde Naruto y un chico de cabello negro tienen una batallas que puso a los maestro asombrados por el poder desplegado y ven como Naruto recibe un golpe devastador en su hombro justo donde el tenia su cicatriz. **Con que de allí vino esa cicatriz pensaron todos los miembros del dojo.**

Luego ven a un muy lastimado Naruto mientra esta en una sala con muchas personas en ella.** Naruto Uzumaki por fallar en la misión de recuperación de Sasuke Uchiha quedas desterrado de la aldea dijo **un anciano con su cuerpo vendado. Luego se ve una escena donde Naruto esta con un hombre muy anciano que esta conectado a una enorme estatua mientra este le explica que el es su abuelo de parte de su madre y que su nombre es Madara Uchiha y como el es un Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki y que el es el heredero de estos tres clanes Ninjas ya que su padre era un Senju siendo el hijo de Tsunade Senju y Jiraya..

Los miembros del dojo luego observan como este hombre entrenaba a Naruto de una manera tal que ni ellos resistirían ese entrenamiento y Kenichi solo agradecía sumamente que sus maestro no fueran como el abuelo de Naruto. Luego se ve una imagen de Naruto combatiendo en lo que parecía en una guerra mientras que sus enemigos caían muertos a sus pies.

La imagen cambio a una donde el abuelo de Naruto es revivido por un Jutsu prohibido y como Naruto lo libera y revive totalmente entonces observa como el abuelo de Naruto lo traiciona sacando al zorro de su interior para revivir a un ser que hizo que los miembros del dojo se sintieran como un insecto ante un dios.

Luego ellos vieron como Naruto conoce a un extraño anciano, y este le dice que el es creador del Ninjutsu moderno el sabio de los seis caminos y como Naruto es su reencarnación como el debe derrotar a su abuelo y sellar a la criatura en si mismo para lograr la paz. Se ve como Naruto regresa a la vida con más poder que antes ya que sus ojos son los mismos que el anciano tenia y como Naruto y su abuelo luchan siendo el final la derrota de Madara y el sellado de la criatura en Naruto.

**Fin del Genjutsu, otra ves a la sala del dojo**

**Esa es mi historia como llegue hacer quien soy hoy en día y como tengo todo este poder dijo** Naruto, mientras que los maestros y los discípulos terminaba de digerir todo lo que vieron ya que la persona ante ellos era en pocas palabras un dios hecho hombre ya que el podía controlar prácticamente a la naturaleza incluso la vida y la muerte.

**Entonces prácticamente eres el heredero de tres clanes sumamente poderosos, además de ser la reencarnación del creador del Ninjutsu de tu universo quien era adorado como un dios por derrotar a esa criatura que esta sellada en ti. Y cuando apareciste aquí habías finalizado tu entrenamiento para dominar todo tu poder dijo** el anciano, mientras los demás miembros del dojo solo asentían a sus palabras.

**Si técnicamente así es por eso puedo controlar todos los elementos del chakra y por ende no tendré problemas para entrenarlos y al final podrán realizar y luchar al nivel de las personas que vieron en mis recuerdos dijo** Naruto mientras los veía a todos. **Además yo se que ustedes siguen un camino en el que no matan a su oponente y yo no les exigiré que lo hagan, ya que yo solo e matado a personas que realmente se merecían la muerte o personas que estaban mas allá de la redención, pero con mi entrenamiento ustedes no se tendrán que preocupar por matar a alguien ya que si luchan debidamente prácticamente serán invencibles dijo **Naruto con una sonrisa.

**Entonces tomaremos tu entrenamiento gustosamente maestro** dijeron todos al unísono asiendo sonreír a Naruto, mientras este se levantaba y salía del dojo.

**21:00 P.M. tejado de la casa secundaria del dojo**

Podemos ver a Naruto mientras toca una hermosa melodía con un violín, en el techo de la casa secundaria del dojo mientras piensa en la que paso el día de hoy (ver enlace en mi perfil para escuchar la melodía) la melodía se podía escuchar en todo el dojo relajando a sus ocupantes**. Será buena idea enseñarles esa técnica pensaba** Naruto en cierta técnica de clones para acelerar su aprendizaje.

**Pueden salir ustedes dos dijo** Naruto mientras dejaba de tocar el violín mientras Miu y Shigure aparecían en el techo de la casa**, perdona no queríamos incomodarte dijo** Miu muy apenada mientras Shigure solo asentía a sus palabras, **esta bien ya que son ustedes dos dijo** Naruto dándoles una sonrisa, asiendo sonrojar a las dos mientras ellas tomaban asiento cada una a un lado de Naruto.

**Y que tienen en mente eh Miu-Chan, Shigure-Chan dijo** Naruto asiendo reaccionar a ambas. **Naruto-Kun ahorra sabemos que tuviste una vida muy difícil pero queremos que sepas que nosotras estamos aquí para ti si nos necesitas dijo** Miu mientras ella y Shigure se sonrojaban**. Escuchen aprecio eso y se lo que sienten por mi y yo siento lo mismo por ustedes, pero debo decirles que por ser el ultimo hombre y heredero de tres clanes es mi deber tomar varias esposas par restaurar estos clanes dijo** Naruto bajando la cabeza esperando el rechazo de ambos por esta regla pero solo sintió como era envuelto en dos pares de brazos.

**No nos importa eso nosotras no te dejaremos Naruto-Kun solo tenemos dos condiciones, una que nos ames a todas por igual y dos que nosotras seamos las primeras dijo** Miu mientras Shigure solo asentía, en ese momento Naruto solo dejo salir una lagrima de felicidad tal ves en este mundo pueda ser feliz. **Gracias muchas Gracias por amarme dijo** Naruto mientras levantaba la cabeza para dar un beso a cada una en los labios.

**Tal parece que ellas ya eligieron con quien quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas dijo** Akisame mientras que el anciano salo asentía a sus palabras, **si así es y estoy tranquilo por eso se muy bien que el tiene el poder para poder protegerlas a ambas dijo** el anciano mientras sonreía por que Miu encontró el amor en un hombre que la ama verdaderamente y que la pude proteger en el futuro.

**HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE LoS ANTERIORES PERO PENSÉ QUE ERA IMPORTANTE MOSTRAR A LOS MAESTRO EL NACIMIENTO DE NARUTO Y COMO SUS PADRES LUCHARON POR EL Y POR SU PUEBLO SACRIFICANDO SUS VIDAS, EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIÓ DE TODOS LOS FIC. QUE HE LEÍDO CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS DE CÓMO LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO, ADEMÁS DEJARE UNA LISTA DE LAS CHICAS QUE ESTOY PENSANDO PARA EL RESTO DEL HARÉN DE NARUTO POR FAVOR ELIJAN A SUS FAVORITAS. AL IGUAL QUE LAS PAREJAS POTENCIALES DE KENICHI.**

**HAREN DE NARUTO**

**FREYA**

**RACHEL**

**RADI TIDAT LONA**

**MIKUMO**

**PAREJAS POTENCIALES PARA KENICHI**

**LI RAICHI**

**KISARA**

**SHIRATORI**

**HIBIKI VALKIRIA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La ayuda un amigo, aparece el sabio de los seis caminos.**

Nijima podía observar a un grupo de pandilleros muy temidos que estaban esperando algo debajo de un puenteen las afueras de la ciudad, uno de los lideres de esta pandilla pudo observar a una persona que se acercaba al lugar y pudo notar que era una mujer que vestía una camiseta roja, un pantalón ajustado de color azul con una pierna desgarrada y una boina verde.

**Líder: que pasa solo eres tu la que nos enfrenara.**

Al momento de terminar de hablar un grupo pequeño de personas aparecieron a la espalda de la chica, solo se pudo notar que eran siete personas.

**Odín: no somos los ocho, sexto puño Gerrit y cuarto puño Loki apóyenla en la pelea.**

En ese instante la pandilla rival se lanzo al ataque contra estas tres personas, todo esto mientras Nijima veía como toda esta pandilla era derrotada por solo tres personas y quedo muy asombrado por la fuerza de estos tres personajes.

**Preparatoria Koryo.**

En la preparatoria Koryo podemos ver como Naruto y Kenichi se dirigían al club de boxeo para encontrase con Takeda, una ves en el club ellos pudieron ver como Takeda estaba entrenando con un saco de box. Al verlo entrenar Naruto estaba impresionado por la fuerza y habilidad de Takeda para el box ya que se dio cuenta de que era una persona muy talentosa.

**Kenichi: Escucha Takeda debes tener mucho cuidado la gente de Ragnarok planea tu castigo por haber traicionado a su organización y quieren matarte amigo**.

Dijo Kenichi, mientras Takeda estaba golpeando el saco de box con suma fuerza ya que el saco se levantado mucho con cada golpe que Takeda le propinaba. En ese momento Takeda se detuvo y volteo para ver a Kenichi con una cara de preocupación y a Naruto que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

**Takeda: así que bueno**. Fue todo lo que dijo Takeda a las palabras de preocupación de Kenichi.

**Kenichi: oye deberías tomarlo enserio Takeda parece que no te importa lo que pase**.

**Takeda: no importa que tan cuidadoso sea hay cosas que son inevitables.**

Dijo Takeda de espalda a Naruto y Kenichi mientras este se apoyaba en el saco de box. Naruto al darse cuenta de esto pudo ver que Takeda era una persona que afronta las consecuencias de sus actos que el estaba preparado para recibir ese castigo pero sabia que Takeda no se dejaría lastimar sin antes dejar lesionado a uno que otro matón.

**Naruto: Kenichi, Takeda tiene razón hay cosas que no se pueden eludir, el ya esta preparado para lo que viene nosotros solo podemos esperar para ver cual será el desarrollo de esta elección que tomo.**

Dijo Naruto mientras se incorporaba y se acerco a ellos en ese momento Miu llego en su traje de gimnasia muy apresurada con un periódico escolar en la mano.

**Miu: Naruto-Kun, Kenichi.**

**Kenichi: OH hola Miu-Chan**

**Naruto: que sucede Miu-Chan**

**Miu: la historia empieza a difundirse, Shirahama el numero uno **

En el momento que Kenichi vio el periódico se volvió completamente pálido, por el contenido de la noticia mientras que Naruto y Takeda se acercaban a el para leer también la noticia.

**Takeda: OH muy impresionante.**

**Naruto: tienes razón no sabia que fueras de los que les gustara la publicidad Kenichi.**

**Kenichi: este es un fotomontaje, por favor Miu dime si sa a distribuido mucho.**

**Miu: por toda la escuela.**

**Kenichi: que estará tramando ese extraterrestre loco de Nijima.**

**Naruto: cualquier cosa que este tramando tu estas en sus planes.**

**En el pasillo.**

**Nijima: extra, extra tómenla aquí la última noticia de Kenichi.**

En el momento que Nijima gritaba para anunciar su periódico todos salieron del salón del club para ver que en ese momento Nijima pasaba por ese corredor.

**Kenichi: oye Nijima que estas haciendo.**

Dijo Kenichi mientras miraba con ojos de muerte a Nijima, este ultimo al ver que todos ellos estaba en ese lugar tuvo que salir corriendo ya que sabia muy bien que si lo atrapaban el sufriría mucho dolor sobre todo por que vio que Naruto tenia una mirada sin emociones.

**Kenichi: detengan al alienígena. **

Dijo Kenichi mientras este corría detrás de Nijima pero al llegar a la vuelta del pasillo vio que Nijima había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, mientras los otros se acercaban pero Naruto era el menos preocupado por atrapar a Nijima ya que savia que este revelaría sus planes muy pronto.

**Kenichi: vaya es muy velos para escaparse.**

**Takeda: si piernas veloces.**

**Naruto: eso se debe a que las personas como el solo tienen eso como mecanismo de defensa, ellos simplemente huyen.**

**Kenichi: escúchame Takeda deberías evitar salir a la calle, toma aquí esta esto es mi Número de celular, si las personas de Ragnarok van a buscarte avísame e iré a ayudarte.**

**Takeda: acaso esto es algo así como una cita me avergüenzas jajajaja. Pero tu princesa no vas a darme tu número de teléfono también**

Dijo Takeda mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Miu, y esta solo se deprimió por el vano intento de conquistarla. En ese instante una inmensa presión se dejo sentir en todo el corredor, mientras oprimía a todos pero en especial a Takeda.

**Naruto: mas vale que quites tu mano del hombro de Miu-Chan y no intentes eso otra ves Takeda ya que Miu-Chan esta conmigo. **

Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba la presión que se sentía en el ambiente mientras Takeda solo asentía a sus palabras ya que recordó lo aterrador que podía ser Naruto y si Miu estaba con el este no toleraría que alguien le coqueteé a Miu.

**Salto de tiempo devuelta en el Dojo.**

Se puede observar a Kenichi con su ropa de entrenamiento mientras este camina dentro del dojo seguido por Naruto con dirección a los maestros que estaban esperándolos para comenzar el entrenamiento.

**Akisame: regresaron ahorra comenzaremos el entrenamiento con nuevas técnicas.**

**Kenichi: por favor maestros.**

En ese instante Sakaki dio un paso al frente estaba vestido con un GI normal de Karate. Colocándose en frente de ellos y observándolos atentamente pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de los dos pero Naruto se veía muy tranquilo.

**Sakaki: muy bien comencemos con karate dame un golpe Kenichi.**

Dijo este ya que el recordaba muy bien lo que le paso a Kensei cuando le dijo a Naruto que le lanzara un golpe y no quería terminar con su nariz rota. En ese momento Kenichi hizo lo que su maestro le dijo y le arrojo un golpe de frente, justo antes de que el golpe llegara Sakaki desvío el golpe hacia abajo con su puño y en ese mismo instante levanto la mano para golpear la barbilla de Kenichi con la muñeca pero el golpe fue muy leve pero a continuación una corriente de aire se levanto por la velocidad pura que llevaba el golpe soplando el cabello de Kenichi hacia atrás.

**Sakaki: desvías el golpe de tu oponente hacia abajo con tu puño y con la misma mano con la que desviaste el ataque golpeas la barbilla de tu enemigo, esta es la técnica de pelear con una sola mano desde ahorra talvez te enfrentes con múltiples oponentes a la ves. Con esta técnica ambos podrán vencer a sus enemigos rápidamente.**

**Apachai: ahorra les enseñare mi técnica, uuuuuuuu lo sentiré si te mueres Kenichi, mientras mas lo pienso mas triste me siento por ti.**

En ese instante Kenichi decidió salir corriendo, pero el maestro Akisame logro sujetarlo de su traje de entrenamiento mientras Kenichi suplicaba por su vida ya que el creía que seria su muerte, pero en ese instante Naruto paso al frente.

**Naruto: ya que la siguiente tecnica puede ser mortal yo tomare tu lugar Kenichi. Observa y aprende, muy bien Apachai aquí voy.**

Dijo Naruto mientras se lanzaba al ataque dando puñetazos muy lentos y suaves para la opinión de el, pero para Apachai eran buenos golpes en ese instante Apachai desvío el ultimo golpe mientras este giro para darle un golpe de codo que se dirigía a la parte posterior del cuello. Pero como con cualquier otro golpe Naruto lo detuvo con dos dedos..

**Naruto: golpe de codo, un muy buen ataque.**

**Sakaki: eso fue peligroso si Kenichi hubiera recibido ese golpe estaría muerto con el cráneo roto.**

**Kenichi: fue un golpe con el codo.**

**Akisame: ese fue un golpe de codo hacia abajo, si esa es una tecnica dolorosa pero para Naruto eso no es nada.**

Después de decir eso Akisame empezó a mostrar usando a Kenichi una tecnica combinada de jujitsu lanzando un golpe que Kenichi bloque, en ese momento el le dio un golpe en las costillas, luego te torció la mano y después le dio un golpe en la espalda luego de eso le dio un rodillazo y lo derribo, inmovilizo sus pierna y por ultimo dio un golpe en el tatami a la altura de la cabeza de Kenichi.

**Akisame: esta es mi tecnica combinada solo me falto mostrar mis cuatro golpes fatales.**

**Kenichi: ahh eso no es gusto para el que recibe los golpes.**

**Naruto: tal vez no lo es pero esa es una tecnica muy efectiva **

**Kensei: bueno parase que asustases mucho a Kenichi, te todas forma es my turno.**

**Kenichi: aaaaa por favor maestro déjeme descansar un poco.**

**Kensei: estas temblando las que una gelatina Kenichi, no hay tiempo de descansar hay mucho que practicar, la maestra Shigure y yo no les hemos mostrado nada todavía y todavía falta el entrenamiento de Naruto**.

En ese momento tanto Naruto como Shigure reaccionaron de formas muy diferentes la maestra Shigure solo se deprimió mientras empezó a jugar con Tochumaru y Naruto solo soltó un poco de KI ya que Kensei deprimió a su Shigure en ese momento comenzó a sudor un poco. Kenichi por otro lado estaba muy pensativo ya que las técnicas eran muy complicadas de aprender, y preguntándose si tenía algún talento sin mencionar el entrenamiento de Naruto que era un verdadero infirmo.

**Akisame: tranquilízate no necesitas talento para aprender las técnicas solo paciencia.**

**Kenichi: que parece brujo supo lo que estaba pensando.**

**Naruto: no! No es un brujo ni es magia solo lo dedujo por tu lenguaje corporal.**

**Akisame: así es, además solo practicaremos 100,000 veces esas técnicas hasta que las domines.**

**Kenichi: que 100,000 veces eso es una locuara y por que solo yo por que Naruto no realizara esa cantidad.**

**Naruto: yo no necesito hacerlas tantas vez para dominar esos movimientos ya olvidaste quien soy realmente Kenichi.**

En ese preciso momento Miu entro al dojo para buscar a Akisame ya que tenía un paciente y también para ver como iba el entrenamiento de Naruto y Kenichi.

**Miu: maestro Akisame tiene un paciente en su clínica.**

**Akisame: si es correcto si no mal recuerdo Ikki Takeda tiene cita conmigo a esta hora. Tengo que ir a atender a Ikki Takeda ustedes quedan a cargo del entrenamiento. Traten bien a Kenichi. Ah Naruto si ves algún peligro de muerte para Kenichi evítalo si.**

**Naruto: no te preocupes Akisame.**

En ese momento Kenichi se preocupo por Takeda ya que el le había dicho que no debía salir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**Clínica de Akisame.**

Se observa como Akisame estaba revisando el brazo que Naruto le había curado a Takeda para ver si mostraba algún signo de complicación en la curación que Naruto había realizado.

**Akisame: vaya que embardad a mejorado esa tecnica que Naruto uso si que pudo reparar bien el problema.**

**Takeda: si que lo hizo.**

Una ves terminada la inspección Akisame se estaba lavando las manos mientras Takeda se colocaba la camiseta para retirarse pero tenia ciertas dudas que quería consultar con el.

**Takeda: doctor.**

**Akisame: dime que te preocupa.**

En ese instante Takeda estaba impresionado ya que Akisame sabia que le preocupaba algo son solo oír su tono de voz, volteando para verlo Takeda empezó a decirle sus tudas.

**Takeda: el tratamiento que Naruto uso para reparar mi cuerpo se ve que es complicad y me preocupara salir y lastimarme de nuevo, las artes marciales pueden ser muy extrañas.**

**Akisame: nacemos mara morir y si de eso se trata la vida que caso tiene nacer, esa era mi forma de pensar ase mucho tiempo. Pero ahorra se que lo importante es lo que haces mientras estés vivo.**

**Takeda: no me importa lastimarme con el box y no me arrepiento, pero no van a matarme.**

**Akisame: si pienses en que pueden matarte.**

**Takeda: escuche Nadia a salido ileso de Ragnarok después de una traición, eso es lo peor que se les puede hacer ellos no perdonan a nadie.**

**Akisame: cálmate, sígueme quiero mostrarte algo.**

Después de eso Takeda y Akisame caminaban por la calle y llegaron a la entrada del dojo.

**Takeda: este lugar si que es viejo.**

Dentro del dojo Takeda pudo ver como iba el entrenamiento de Kenichi ya que estaba practicando con el maestro de karate mientras que Naruto estaba en una esquina meditando ya que completo el entrenamiento muy rápido.

**Sakaki: muy lento. Grito mientras golpeaba a Kenichi y este salía volando por el dojo.**

**Takeda: ese era Kenichi.**

**Sakaki: cuantas vez tengo que decírtelo, desvía el golpe hacia abajo y golpes la barbilla de tu oponente con la misma mano. Es una gran tecnica si no te interesa aprenderla puedes ir te.**

**Kenichi: por favor maestro continuemos quiero dominar esta tecnica lo más rápido posible.**

**Sakaki: por esa determinación eres nuestro primer discípulo bien continuemos.**

**Kenichi: si maestro.**

**Akisame: Kenichi acepta el sufrimiento para poder protegerte.**

Takeda estaba asombrado por la determinación de Kenichi ya que no se rendía sin importar lo lastimado que estaba. Podía ver como se levantaba una y otra ves. Takeda comenzó a sentirse impotente por como el se estaba comportando entonces si que lo sintiera Naruto apareció a su lado.

**Naruto: Takeda a diferencia de ti Kenichi no tiene talento para las artes marciales, pero tiene un espíritu indomable y mientras el siga adelante tu tienes que hacer lo mismo. El se esta preparando para los retos que la vida pondrá en su camino, me recuerda mucho a mi.**

**Takeda: en que sentido.**

**Naruto: el sabe como se obtiene la verdadera fuerza ya que esta se obtiene al tener a alguien a quien proteger.**

En ese instante se pudo ver como Kenichi logro realizar la tecnica correctamente pero fue volqueado por Sakaki en el último segundo.

**Sakaki: bien hecho lo lograste.**

Después Takeda vio como Kenichi pasaba por el entrenamiento de los diferentes maestro, el observo como Kenichi no se dio por vencido a pesar del entrenamiento brutal que estaba soportando en ese instante estaba feliz por tenerlo como amigo. Empezó a retirarse para dejar que Kenichi continuara su entrenamiento. Miu había visto a Takeda irse y decidió decirle a Kenichi que este ya se retiraba, Kenichi se sorprendió por lo que Miu le dijo y decidió alcanzar a Takeda.

**Kenichi: Takeda!**

**Takeda: ah hola Kenichi ya terminaste con tu entrenamiento**

**Kenichi: estabas aquí observándome, me hubieras dicho que estabas aquí amigo.**

**Naruto: Akisame y yo lo invitamos Kenichi.**

**Kenichi: Takeda no te dije que no deberías salir tu solo ya sabes que la gente de Ragnarok te esta buscando amigo.**

**Akisame: no tenia elección no te dije que tenia cita conmigo para su tratamiento.**

**Kenichi: bueno era algo importante, pero aun así ya tienes mi celular no dudes en llamarme si esta en problemas.**

**Takeda: claro lo are jajajaja.**

**Kenichi: ya no lo tienes cierto dame tu teléfono grabare el mío en marcado rápido OK. Si algo malo sucede no dudes en llamarme amigo.**

**Takeda: bien lo are gracias amigo.**

En ese momento Takeda se marcho mientras Naruto y Akisame pensaron que el no estaba solo ya que tenia un amigo en Kenichi y mientras este continuara hacia delante Takeda debería hacer lo mismo por que así se aran realmente fuertes protegiéndose un al otro. Después de que Takeda se marcho todos estaban en la sala de la casa, Kensei y Kenichi estaban hablando sobre los modelos de celulares, mientras que Apachai le hacia un berrinche a Miu para que le comprera un celular a el. En ese instante Naruto apareció con un celular sencillo y se lo entrego a Apachai.

En otro lugar de la ciudad se puede ver que ya esta anocheciendo y se ve a Takeda caminando por un callejón de la ciudad cerca de unas vías elevadas, cuando sintió la presencia de unas personas que lo seguían pero decidió seguir caminando como si no se hubiera dado cuanta de nada. Entonces se detuvo y exigió que los que lo seguían aparecieran en ese instante un grupo de once matones aparecieron rodeándolo y en ese momento apareció Kisara.

**Kisara: hola como has estado Takeda.**

**Takeda: Kisara que tal como te va.**

**Kisara: señorita Kisara para ti traidor.** En ese momento el grupo estaba apunto de atacar cuando un sujeto muy alto con gafas de sol y cabellos castaño claro apareció diciendo que el se encargaría.

**Takeda: Ukita no tengo opción. **Dejando su mochila y sacando su celular del bolsillo pensó en llamar a Kenichi como prometió pero decidió no hacerlo ya que no quería que este fuera lastimado o pero aun lesionado por su culpa, y lanzo el teléfono a la mochila activándolo y este llamo automáticamente a Kenichi.

En ese momento Ukita se le acerco y empezó a hablarle a Takeda de cómo era su forma de ser y de cómo este alababa a sus contrincantes y como lo reprendía si no hacia lo correcto a la hora de una pelea de cómo los conocían por ser el trío de las grandes técnicas pero que el siempre fue un deportista y no un delincuente y como nunca estuvieron de acuerdo y como este nunca le agrado a Ukita. Takeda le respondió diciendo que a el si le agrado.

En ese momento Ukita toma a Koga y lo alzo sorprendiendo a todos los matones entonces el anuncio su salida de Ragnarok y empezó a golpear a todos con el cuerpo de Koga para después lanzarlo hacia Kisara, esta última lo esquivo. Takeda en ese momento se unió a Ukita para combatir a los pandilleros. Kisara en ese instante ordeno atacara a ambos ya que ella decidió que Ukita recibiría el castigo por traición dando inicio así a la pelea.

**Dojo Ryonzanpaku**

En el dojo el teléfono de Kenichi comenzó a sonar el se emociono ya que Takeda al parecer siguió su consejo en el momento que el iba a contestar Apachai se le adelanto y contesto por el, una ves que se pudo recurar Kenichi tomo el teléfono de las manos de Apachai y empezó a hablar por el telefona llamando a Takeda pero lo único que se escuchaba era solo ruido de pelea. Kensei y Miu se acercaron para ver que pasaba y Kenichi les dijo que se hizo un remarcado automático y que se escuchaba una pelea.

Naruto se acerco por la conmoción y le pido el teléfono a Kenichi, el comenzó a escuchar atentamente para determinar lo que decían y escucho como amenazaban de muerte a Takeda y a Ukita también escucho el ruido de un tren elevado.

**Naruto: se escucha el sonido de un tren elevado traigan un mapa y veremos las posibles rutas que pudo tomar del dojo a su casa y veamos por donde pasa el tren.**

Miu asintió a sus palabras y corrió a buscar un mapa de la ciudad, al poco tiempo atraía en sus manos un mapa y se lo entrego a Naruto para que lo estudiara.

**En el callejón.**

Takeda y Ukita estaban luchando muy bien contra los matones ya que ninguno de ellos podía contra ellos. Kisara en ese momento empezó a hablar sobro como Takeda era conocido como ex-boxeador ya que solo usaba un brazo. Takeda también hablo de cómo Kisara fue promovida dentro de Ragnarok.

**Dojo Ryonzanpaku**

En el dojo Naruto estudiaba el mapa que Miu le proporciona para deducir cual era la zona mas probable en la que se encontraría Takeda ya que tenia que ser una zona deshabitada para poder emboscarlo sin llamar mucho la atención.

**Naruto: creo que se encuentra en esta zona ya que es la más conveniente para una emboscada ya que ellos no querrán llamar mucho la atención.**

Dijo Naruto mientras señalaba un sección en el mapa que era alejada de cualquier zona residencian. Los maestros estuvieron de acuerdo con la su poción de Naruto, una ves decidido Kenichi y Miu se prepararon para salir a ayudar a Takeda.

**Anciano: no iras con ellos Naru-Chan.**

**Naruto: claro que iré pero también empezare a hacer mis movimientos ya que cuando el sub-mundo sepa que ustedes están siendo entrenados querrán saber quien es el que los entrena y estoy muy seguro que este es el momento indicado**.

Dijo Naruto asiendo un clon de sobra que aparece a su lado, los maestro al ver esto se asombraron por que había dos Naruto ante ellos.

**Naruto: este es un clon de sombra el clon sólido que sirva para muchas cosas, recolección de información, acelerara el aprendizaje y confundir al oponente con este clon puedo estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo.**

Dijo Naruto mientras hacia una señal de mano y una nube de humo lo envolvió, una ves despejada los maestro vieron que usaba la misma armadura que cuando llego al dojo por primera ves y se coloco una mascara con dos orificios para sus ojos (mascara de óbito).

**Naruto: es hora que el mundo conozca al segundo Sabio de los seis caminos dijo mientras desaparecía en un remolino dejando al clon con los maestros.**

**Clon Naruto: el jefe actuara como mi sensei ya que se que aparecerá alguien muy fuerte mas fuerte que Kenichi en este momento y el jefe quiere que la atención este en el un poco mas para que el entrenamiento avance.**

**Cerca del callejón.**

Kenichi estaba corriendo por la calle buscando el lugar donde estaba la pelea para poder ayudar a Takeda y Ukita ya que el no quería que fueran lastimado en ese momento Miu llamo a Kenichi.

**Miu: Kenichi allí están los vemos desde aquí** dijo Miu mientras estaba el lo alto de una torre del tren elevado mientras el clon de Naruto estaba junto a ella.

**Kenichi: Miu, Naruto pero que buena forma de buscar dijo mientras una gota se formaba detrás de la cabeza.**

**Clon Naruto: están en un callejón muy escondido por poco los pasamos**

Dijo mientras el y Miu saltaban de la torre al suelo Miu dio unas piruetas para poder llegar al suelo sin lastimarse pero Clon Naruto bajo directamente y en el ultimo momento pareció desacelerar como si estuviera flotando. Kenichi estaba muy impresionado por la habilidad de ambos pensando que ya se había acostumbrado a lo que esto dos pudieran hacer. Clon Naruto comenzó a moverse en la dirección de callejón seguido por Miu y Kenichi.

**Callejón de la pelea.**

Takeda estaba golpeando a un matón muy fácilmente mientras esquivaba a otro pero uno se acerco por detrás con un tubo para golpearlo pero Ukita lo detuvo y lo lanzo a otro matón viendo que ya todos los oponentes estaban en el suelo Takeda empezó a preguntar si eso era todo. Kisara estaba impresionada ya que entre estos dos derrotaron a todos los secuaces que trajo con ella pero les dijo que ella misma pelearía con ambos.

Takeda comenzó a decir que el por principios el no peleaba con mujeres pero que no tenia elección, Ukita en cambio dijo que a el eso no le importaba y se lanzo al ataque y sujeto a Kisara y la lanzo muy lejos pero ella en el ultimo momento se acomodo y se impulso contra una pared y le dio una gran patada a Ukita en la cara dejándolo inconciente. Takeda viendo a su amigo derribado se lanzo contra Kisara con un puñetazo pero Kisara lo detuvo con su pierna y lanzo una patada invertida, pero Takeda la esquivo y se sorprendió por la velocidad de Kisara pero no cedió cuenta que Kisara ya estaba lista para volver a atacar y ella le dio una patada decendente en la cabeza.

Takeda se levanto para seguir luchando recordando todo lo que Akisame y Naruto le dijeron sobre no rendirse una ves de pie le lanzo un golpe a Kisara pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente, Takeda creyendo que ella callo en su trampa le lanzo su mejor golpe pero ella solo lo evito saltando y después dándole una patada lateral que lo mando a volar contra un muro dejándolo inconciente.

En ese momento Koga apareció subiendo un muro murmurando como Utika se las pagaría por lanzarlo, se dio cuanta que tanto Ukita y Takeda estaba inconciente y pregunto que paso, los demás secuaces le dijeron que llego tarde y que su jefa Kisara acabo con ambos. Viendo esto el se aprovechó de la situación diciendo que era el momento de su venganza y le pidió permiso a Kisara para poder hacerlo, ella solo dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Koga empezó a arrastrar a Takeda y le dijo que se las pagaría por tratarlo como a un niño y comenzó a parearlo y llamo a los otros para que lo ayudaran. Después de terminar con Takeda les dijo a los demás que sujetaran a Ukita y estiraran sus brazos y que el se lanzaría de una acera para rompérselos. En el instante que el iba a lanzarse recibió un golpe por la espalda que lo lanzo lejos momentos después apareció Kenichi que subió por la cerca metaliza. Kisara vio esto y se sorprendí por lo fuerte que era, Kenichi al ver como Ukita y Takeda estaban golpeados dejo que su furia lo controlara y se lanzo al ataque derrotando a un secuaz tras otro.

**Kenichi: los golpearon, los golpearon cobardes no voy a permitir esto Ragnarok son unos cobardes** grito Kenichi mientras dejaba que su furia dirigiera sus ataques.

Kisara viendo como Kenichi estaba acabando con sus hombres estaba ansiosa por pelear con el, pero Miu apareció diciendo que Kenichi no se permitía pelar con mujeres por sus principios y dijo que ella pelearía. Kisara al ver la figura del cuerpo de Miu y su Muy generoso pecho no pudo reprimir un deje de celos por el cuerpo de esta ya que ella no era muy desarrollada que digamos.

**Kisara: no se porque pero me estas haciendo enojar, no porque tengas pecho de vaca eres mejor.**

En el instante que Kisara dijo eso Miu tubo un episodio sobre como se hablaba de que las mujeres con grandes pechos no son muy listas y que solo se preocupan por su imagen.

Kisara le dijo que aunque fuera una mujer no se contendría y era mejor que se fuera, pero Miu le dijo que ella era una flacucha y que ya tenia suficiente de ella. Kisara ataco a Miu pero esta la esquivo saltando Kisara Alver esto cambio la dirección de la patada para golpearla en el aire pero Miu respondió con una parada propia anulando el golpe y le dijo que ella le enseñaría a pelear.

Kenichi estaba luchando contra el resto de los subordinados de Kisara usando las técnicas que sus maestros le enseñaron, mientas que Ukita y Takeda se empezando a incorporar Takeda le pregunta a Ukita si podía seguir luchando, Ukita le dijo que si el pudiera el estaría luchando pero Takeda le dijo que Kenichi nunca se rendiría ya que el luchaba por sus amigos.

Kenichi le lanzo una patada a un secuaz pero su pierna quedo atrapada en la cerca metálica, un hombre de Kisara quiso aprovechar esta situación y ataco a Kenichi pero antes de que lo golpeara una presión lleno el ambiente deteniendo a todos los presente ya que no podían moverse por esta presión.

**Clon Naruto: no es muy honorable atacar a una persona que esta en el suelo o que esta atrapada si importar el tipo de lucha.**

Dijo Clon Naruto mientras salía de la oscuridad como si fuera un fantasma asustando a todos los hombres de Kisara ya que no se dieron cuanta cuando esta persona llego, ellos se asustaron ya que cedieron cuenta que esta presión era generada por este sujeto. Kisara estaba sorprendida ya que solo había sentido algo así y fue con Odín pero esto era mucho más fuerte.

**Clon Naruto: siento el interrumpir tu pelea mí querida Miu-Chan pero ya pueden continuar dijo levantando la presión de ellas.**

**Miu: bueno ya lo escuchaste es hora de terminar con esto flacucha, dijo Miu trayendo a Kisara al mundo real.**

**Kisara: terminar crees que puede ganarme, además no soy flacucha soy Kisara apréndetelo bien soy Kisara.**

**Miu: si flacucha como tu quieras y ordenes.**

**Kisara: no soy flacucha**

Grito Kisara mientras lanzaba una patada feroz a Miu que aprovechó la ira de esta y desapareció de su vista, Kisara estaba sorprendida por como desapareció y se pregunto donde estaba.

**Kisara: desapareció adonde fue esa maldita vaca, ¡arriba!**

**Miu: debajo de ti.**

Grito Miu mientras lanzo una patada a las piernas de Kisara derribándola pero en el último instante Miu coloco sus piernas para amortizar el golpe de la caída ya que hubiera muerto de no ser así.

En ese instante un grupo de personas llego al callejón todos creían que eran refuerzos para Kisara pero se dieron cuanta que era Nijima con un grupo de muchachos y traían una bandera consigo que decía alianza shimpaku. La asistente de Kisara viendo que estaban llegando mas aliados para Kenichi decidió ordenar la retirada. Nijima viendo esto empezó a reír y dijo que esta victoria era para la alianza ya que el comandante de asalto era Kenichi.

Clon Naruto vio esto como el principio del plan de Nijima para usar a Kenichi pero lo ignoro ya que empezó a tratar las lesiones de Takeda y Ukita, Kenichi una ves que termino de preguntarle a Nijima que era eso de la alianza shimpaku se acerco a Takeda y Ukita que estaba siendo atendidos por Clan Naruto con la ayuda de Miu.

**Kenichi: esta bien amigo o estas herido.**

**Takeda: estoy bien mira la muevo.**

**Kenichi: me da mucho gusto que bueno que me llamaste amigo.**

**Takeda: yo no te llame fue un accidenté. No quería que terminaros como yo con una lesión.**

**Kenichi: estabas tratando de protegerme.**

**Clon Naruto: eso lo podemos dejar para después Akisame tiene que revisarlos a ambos ya que solo estoy atendiendo sus heridas externas.**

Dijo clon Naruto mientras todos empezaban a salir del callejón pero en lo alto de una torre se podía ver una persona encapuchada que vio toda la lucha y se intereso tanto el Naruto como en Kenichi.

**Hermit: con que Naruto y Kenichi, Son muy interesantes.**

**Naruto real: te ya no la atención mi discípulo y su amigo Kenichi**.

Dijo Naruto con su armadura mientras flotaba en el aire al lado de Hermit, este último se sorprendió ya que esta persona apareció de la nada y estaba flotando-

**Hermit: quien eres tu respóndeme.**

**Naruto: bueno se me conoce por muchos nombre pero puedes llamarme sabio de los seis caminos y espero verte otra ves muy pronto.**

**Dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en un remolino dejando a Hermit muy pensativo.**

**Hermit: quien es en verdad Naruto y este sabio de los seis caminos.**

**Disculpen la tardanza he estado enfermó y no e podido actualizar pero espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya que se basa en la serie y seguirá así pero solo con ciertos capítulos después me basare en el manga espero sus comentarías y espero que les guste mas esta forma de escribir y por favor digan cuales de las chicas que puse en la encuestas les gusta para Naruto y Kenichi muchas gracias.**

**HAREN DE NARUTO**

**FREYA**

**RACHEL**

**RADI TIDAT LONA**

**MIKUMO**

**PAREJAS POTENCIALES PARA KENICHI**

**LI RAICHI**

**KISARA**

**SHIRATORI**

**HIBIKI VALKIRIA.**


End file.
